


Requests to Rhea

by MagatamaMan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Butt Good Too, Byleth Is Sassy, Character Development, Cindered Shadows Is Relevant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Normal Requests, Porn With Plot, Requests Get Kinky, Romance, Sex, Silver Snow Sexy Edition, Slightly Zany Byleth, Slow Burn, Sothis Is A Voyeur, Worship Rhea's Hips, You Know You WANT To, at first, not on purpose though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagatamaMan/pseuds/MagatamaMan
Summary: Byleth wants to quit being a professor. Rhea requests that he keep the job. Striking a deal, Byleth gets the privilege of making requests directly to the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. While these requests are innocuous enough at first, as the professor and archbishop grow closer, Byleth's requests begin to escalate. How long before she eventually refuses him? Or will Rhea continue to indulge him...?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 73
Kudos: 134





	1. Rhea's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants to quit being a professor. Rhea requests that he keep the job. Striking a deal, Byleth gets the privilege of making requests directly to the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. While these requests are innocuous enough at first, as the professor and archbishop grow closer, Byleth's requests begin to escalate. How long before she eventually refuses him? Or will Rhea continue to indulge him...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, time to dust off those writing cobwebs. Let's see if I can't make a fun story!
> 
> Some things to be aware of regarding this fic, THERE WILL BE SMUT. It's categorized as explicit for a reason. That being said... it won't happen immediately. We've got a ways to go before we see any sex scenes. Check the tags. If you don't like plot with your written porn, look elsewhere. Also, there won't be anything outlandish. No weird fetishes I'll be catering to when the smut does start popping up. No rape or anything like that. Everything will be consensual. Pretty vanilla... but we'll definitely get kinky. Or at least try to.
> 
> Also, this Byleth (I'm using Male Byleth) isn't a completely emotionless blank slate. He's got somewhat of a personality. You'll see once you start reading. And while the story will focus on mostly Byleth and Rhea, plenty of other characters will be important. Gotta have proper development, after all.
> 
> ...I think that's it for now. Additional notes at the end. I sincerely hope those of you reading enjoy this story.

“I’ve decided to quit.”

Rhea stilled at the words. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her face up from the documents she’d been reading to address the person speaking with her.

“I’m sorry, professor… could you please elaborate?”

“I mean exactly what I just said. I’ve decided to quit being a professor.”

The archbishop of the Church of Seiros folded her hands on her desk and gave her most recent hire a benevolent smile. While she hoped her expression was open and welcoming, she was breaking into a cold sweat on the inside. She did her best to try and pick out any discerning emotions that might show on his face, but Byleth’s expression was as impassive and unreadable as ever.

“Professor… you can’t just quit all of a sudden.”

“Why not?” Byleth asked with a small tilt of his head. “It’s not as though I’m under contract. I never signed anything. To be frank, and I realize my saying this is coming a bit late, I was given very little say in the matter. Father just told me that you wanted me to be a teacher and the same day we met you and the other teachers were shoving class rosters in my face, telling me to pick a house to teach. Compared to my work as a mercenary it was all very abrupt and unprofessional… which is a surprise, given the church’s reputation.”

“You didn’t seem averse to the idea at the time.” Rhea pointed out.

“I’ll admit I’m partly at fault for not speaking up.” Byleth replied, bowing slightly in apology. “I had expected to work alongside my father as a mercenary when we arrived. Having no experience teaching, I thought the experience itself was valuable enough to try adapting to the role… but after a few weeks, I think it would be best if I stepped down from the position.”

“Now, now, Professor. Let’s not be too hasty…” Rhea chuckled, mind working to try and address a problem she hadn’t ever expected running into.

This was… completely out of the blue. Throughout her many, many years at Garreg Mach Monastery she couldn’t remember a single incident like this. Sure, there were plenty of people who retired or left for another one of the smaller church branches around Fódlan… and unfortunately, there were a number of those who simply deserted the church… but Rhea struggled to remember a time where someone had simply walked up to her and told her that they were quitting.

“I’m not being hasty. I’ve given it quite a bit of thought and I’ve decided I do not want to be a teacher.” Byleth stated firmly.

“Are you really that unhappy with the position?” Rhea asked, seeking a reason for his desire to quit.

“Not unhappy exactly. I just feel I’m unsuited for the position and that the students would benefit more from being taught by someone more qualified.” Byleth replied simply.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I haven’t had any complaints about your teaching methods in the weeks you’ve been here.” Rhea smiled.

Was it that he was just insecure about his capacity to teach? If a little encouragement was all he needed, she was happy to give it.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. You may not feel confident since it hasn’t been that long since you began teaching, but Manuela and Hanneman have told me about how impressed they’ve been with your work so far. And both of them had nothing but praise about your performance in the mock battle between the houses last month.”

While she hadn’t been present to witness the mock battle herself, according to what the other professors and Jeralt had told her, Byleth was able to lead the Black Eagles to a complete victory against the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. He and his students had completely routed the other two houses alongside their respective teachers without having a single member of the Eagles fall in battle. Based on what Hanneman and Manuela had told her, Byleth more than lived up to his reputation as a fierce mercenary and a formidable commander.

“Taking command in battle is something I’m used to. I wouldn’t be the vice commander of my father’s mercenary group if I couldn’t lead others. However, teaching students is another matter entirely.” Byleth stated, not giving any noticeable reaction to the secondhand account of his fellow professors’ apparent praise for him.

“Well, so far you don’t-”

“I also find the students incredibly annoying. I’d rather not deal with them.”

Once again, Rhea was thrown off by Byleth’s blunt honesty. While she had listened to professors complain about students to her in the past, it was another first to have someone state their dislike so plainly.

“The students can’t be that bad.”

“Ferdinand will not stop boasting about his family and keeps referring to himself in the third person. Listening to him is tedious. In all the lessons I’ve given, not once has Linhardt kept himself awake until the end. Bernadetta has skipped out on classes to hide in her room. I’ve had to personally drag her to class on several occasions while she screams accusations at me. The girl is clearly disturbed. Caspar keeps challenging me to fights in my off hours. He also doesn’t know how to speak without shouting. Hubert makes threatening comments whenever I lecture the princess. Never mind the fact that I’m supposed to be their teacher, he’s not as subtle as he seems to think he is. According to Seteth, I can’t expel him for his behavior even if he’s being blatantly disrespectful.”

Rhea just stared at him.

That… was quite the laundry list of complaints. It was probably the most she had heard the usually reserved man speak since Alois brought him and his father to the monastery. And while she hadn’t had much of an opportunity to interact with the student body yet, she had no idea that the current term’s students were so… eccentric. That was, if she were to take Byleth at his word…

Perhaps it was a consequence of having so many heirs to different noble houses and the three successors to each of Fódlan’s three territories attending the Officer’s Academy at once…?

“Really, the only ones who’ve given me little to no trouble are Edelgard, Dorothea, and Petra.” Byleth admitted. “Although Edelgard did try to dictate how I conducted my lessons for my first week here. She didn’t seem to understand that she was a student, not the teacher. She stopped interjecting in the middle of lessons when I gave her detention.”

“Y-You gave the Adrestian princess a detention during her first week of classes?”

“I was told that was how you punish students for interrupting or undermining their teachers. It seemed to work well enough on her. The method has had mixed results on the rest of the class.” Byleth told her. “Hubert has received the most.”

…Just how many detentions had he already given out during the first month of classes?

“Back to the point, I’ve realized during these past few weeks teaching that I prefer working with professionals. Adults. I’ve found working with children difficult.” Byleth continued. “While mercenary work isn’t a clean profession by any means, it’s one that I’m accustomed to. Even if I bump shoulders with some members of my father’s unit, we all know how to conduct ourselves and nobody questions my orders. There’s an understanding. With the students… they are less inclined to follow my directions.”

“I see… I had no idea you felt this way.” Rhea murmured, a little appalled herself.

“That is why I’m telling you now. That is why I’m quitting.”

“…You’re serious?”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed slightly. “At what point in the conversation did you get the impression that I wasn’t?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Rhea said quickly. “I just… you understand that this is all quite sudden for me, professor. When you asked to meet with me I had expected a different sort of conversation, not a statement that you’re planning to quit.”

“Not planning to. Going to.”

“Y-Yes, well… that puts me in quite the difficult position.” Rhea said, giving the man a strained smile. “Finding another professor on such short notice isn’t so easy.”

“I’m sure you’ll make do. You wouldn’t be in charge of the Church of Seiros if something as simple as one man quitting the position could ruin the whole year.”

While he sounded like he was praising her, Rhea couldn’t be happy about it. Not when the comment felt so backhanded. He was already talking like everything was resolved. It was as if his resignation was inevitable.

She couldn’t allow that.

“If the students in your class are giving you trouble, why don’t you try switching classes with one of the other professors?” Rhea suggested. “I’m sure that-”

“I would never inconvenience the other instructors like that. They’ve already shared their lesson plans for the year with me. Disrupting those by asking them to switch classes would be too selfish of me.”

_“And suddenly deciding to quit isn’t?”_

Rhea sorely wished she could speak the words out loud.

“And my issue isn’t just with the students. I just have no drive to teach others.” Byleth explained. “I’d much rather continue my work as a mercenary.”

“Is the job really so difficult?” Rhea asked, mind working to try and find a way to change his mind. “Teaching others can be a very rewarding experience. If you just gave it a little more time then maybe you’d get used it?”

“I’d rather not.” Byleth said, seemingly unmoved by her words. “Even if I was interested in teaching, I’d take on a single apprentice before attempting an entire classroom of nobles.”

“…What of the mission your class was assigned next week?” Rhea tried instead. “Those children have yet to experience a true battle. You would send them into combat without proper guidance?”

“I was informed that the Knights of Seiros would be escorting them during the mission. Unless you’re implying that your knights are incompetent, I don’t see how my absence would make a difference.”

Rhea frowned at that.

“…But I do see your point. In the end, I did agree to take on the mission and it wouldn’t do to go back on that.” Byleth nodded, bringing a hand up to his chin as he thought about it. “At the very least, I’ll join the Eagles on their mission at the end of the month then withdraw from my position. That should give you enough time to find my replacement, so it’ll work out.”

“So you’ll honor the agreement you made to complete the mission assigned to you, but not the agreement you made to be a professor?” Rhea asked. While she tried to remain calm, she couldn’t stop fretting over the fact Byleth still hadn’t stopped speaking as if his resignation was already put through.

“Again, I never agreed to the job exactly. I was suddenly given the job without any input, so I’m relinquishing the position. The mission and my job are two separate matters.”

“But you don’t have a problem working for us, do you? If you’re willing to help the students, why quit being their professor? You could help them finish with this mission and just continue on from there.”

Rhea watched Byleth’s shoulders drop as he let out a sigh. It was probably the first sign or irritation she’d seen from him since the man’s arrival. “Lady Rhea, even when I quit being a teacher, I’ll still be working for you. As long as my father stays on as captain of the Knights of Seiros, I’ll be willing to assist the church even if I won’t be teaching anymore.”

Rhea bit her lip. That… was actually a fair point. Byleth was saying that he only wanted to quit teaching, not that he was planning to leave the monastery. His words made it clear that he intended to stay as long as Jeralt did. While her current relationship with Jeralt was strained, she had the reinstated knight-captain’s promise that he would stick around.

…And that had taken quite a bit of convincing. After finally happening upon him over two decades since his disappearance, she wasn’t about to let him slip away that easily. While she… understood his reasons for leaving the way he had, the discovery that Jeralt had raised this child had galvanized her to do everything she could to try and keep them close. After some discussion following Alois bringing the man back to the church, she had successfully managed to get the man to accept his old job. While it was unfortunate Jeralt no longer possessed the same sense of loyalty he’d had toward her in the past, Knight-Captain of the Church of Seiros wasn’t a position that could be easily refused.

Besides, even if part of her felt guilty about it, the reason she had been so intent on bringing Jeralt back to the monastery was because of the young man who stood in front of her right now. The same young man who was quitting the position she’d given him. A position which would keep him close and inside the monastery for the majority of the time.

Really, that was the crux of the issue. It was the main reason why she didn’t want him to return to his work as a mercenary. While she hadn’t personally witnessed his abilities yet and his title of “Ashen Demon” must have been well earned, no matter how skilled the fighter there were always risks in battle. One mistake could put an end to even the most legendary of warriors and Rhea wasn’t going to let Jeralt’s child take that risk if she could help it. Not before she had a chance to confirm her suspicions…

That was why she had to persuade him to stay on as a professor.

“While I’m grateful that you’ll still be willing to aid the church… we have plenty of soldiers and knights, as well as several mercenary groups who regularly volunteer their services to the church.” Rhea smiled, spreading her hands as she tried to convince her new hire not to quit. “While I’m sure any child of Jeralt’s is a talented fighter, I feel you staying on as a professor would be more of a service to the church since we don’t have nearly as many able instructors.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I served the church in a role I’m more familiar with? An experienced mercenary is worth far more than a novice teacher.”

“…Perhaps.” Rhea allowed, slightly irritated at how many compelling points he was making compared to her. “However, mercenary work is very dangerous. I think your father would also be more at ease if you remained here teaching students.”

“My father has faith in my abilities. I’ve already discussed this issue with him and he supports my desire to return to my original work. The risks don’t bother him. Or me.”

Well, the risks bothered her. But Rhea knew she couldn’t just say that outright.

“Besides, Seteth has already made it clear that he disapproves of my being a teacher. He’s made several comments to me about feeling that I’m unfit for the position and that others would be more suitable.” Byleth went on. “I agree with him.”

The archbishop’s hands clenched into fists on her desk. That Seteth, what had he been saying to Jeralt’s child?! Rhea thought that she had already made it clear that the young professor’s position wasn’t to be contested… but now she was finding out that Seteth went and said some unnecessary things! She’d be having words with him later!

“Seteth is always cautious around newcomers. It’s nothing against you, he’s just acting as his position demands.” Rhea smiled, shelving her anger towards her old friend for the time being. “He only believes you to be unsuitable because he hasn’t gotten the chance to know you. Wouldn’t you like to prove him wrong and show that I was right to place you in the position I did?”

“His opinion doesn’t bother me. The only opinions I concern myself with are my own. Or my father’s.” Byleth told her, tacking on that last part almost as an afterthought. “Though regardless of how he personally feels about me his attitude about my being a professor is understandable. I have no qualifications to speak of so it would be better if I stepped down.”

“Well, Alois spoke well of you when he recommended you to me and-”

“I know just as little about him. He may have shared a friendship with my father, but the two of us are strangers. He really is in no position to say what jobs I would be best suited for. Besides, I would think that you’d trust the words of your advisor above anyone else.”

“Y-Yes, that’s…”

Rhea felt a spike of irritation at how uncooperative he was being. He wasn’t directly refuting her, his words were polite, and he was making good points… but all of that was making her own position look flimsy. She wasn’t used to arguing like this and even her discussions with Seteth didn’t drag on this long. Perhaps she was just too used to people acquiescing to her demands without complaint. She did still have the option of refusing his resignation outright…

…But even if she did, there was a high risk that she would lose something by making such a demand. That was, Rhea was afraid that she could lose the opportunity to forge a bond of trust between herself and the professor if she had to force him to stay a teacher against his own wishes. She didn’t want the young man to look at her with the same suspicious expression that Jeralt wore whenever they exchanged words.

Rhea wanted Byleth in a position where she could keep a close eye on him. The most fitting position for that was a professor of the Officer’s Academy, not a mercenary or soldier. While she couldn’t outright tell him that given that her goal was to establish a rapport with him, maybe she could appeal to him another way?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Rhea adopted a serene expression as she thought of the words that could best convince him to stay on as a professor.

“…No matter what Seteth or anyone else might have said, the decision to make you a professor was my own and I don’t believe my judgment was incorrect. Even if you yourself feel unsuited for the position… I have faith in your potential.” Rhea said softly, giving the young man a kind smile. “I say this not as the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, but as someone who trusts your father and thus trusts the child that he raised. I know that if you just give it some more time, you’ll become as renowned of a teacher just like you were as a mercenary.”

Byleth stared at her with his usual stoic expression while she maintained her smile. While she might have laid it on a little thick, making a show of faith was the final card she had left to play. If she could move him somehow, show that she believed in him, then he had to reconsider-

“…With all due respect, Lady Rhea, we only met barely a month ago. We are complete strangers to one another. Trusting my father is one thing, but granting me that same level of trust is odd to say the least.”

Rhea stiffened at the cold words that were given to her. Floundering, the archbishop failed to find any retort before Byleth continued speaking.

“Thinking about it, making a total stranger a teacher is just as odd. And for such a simple matter, this conversation is dragging on longer than expected.” Byleth’s eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at her. “You’ve spent this whole time trying to convince me that I should keep teaching instead of returning to work as a mercenary, but you haven’t given a concrete reason as to why. Is there some specific reason that I can’t be a mercenary? Is it really that important to you than I continue teaching?”

Rhea tapped her finger against her desk nervously as she struggled to maintain her composure. His reaction to her earnest words had been a shock and had inspired some amount of anger, but that fury had been immediately smothered by his accusation. Reviewing their conversation in her head, she could understand why he was questioning her.

Plus, the way he was looking at her now was especially disconcerting. He was clearly suspicious now, and Rhea had to admit that her behavior was strange. Objectively speaking, she wasn’t acting as the archbishop of the Church of Seiros should. While her first impression of Jeralt’s son had been that of a complacent yet stoic individual, it seemed that her words and actions had made him suspicious of her motives. Obviously, she couldn’t let him know of her true intentions but she couldn’t keep dancing around the issue either. It was clear to the young man now that there was a reason she was being so insistent on the matter. She just had to frame her reply in a way that would deflect from her actual goal.

Perhaps… perhaps it was better to be less roundabout and a little more straightforward?

“I’ll admit, my motivations are a little more… selfish than I was willing to say initially.” Rhea murmured, picking her words very carefully as she explained. She tried to appear confident as Byleth gazed at her. “I suppose the main reason I would like for you to remain a professor, other than avoiding the hassle of finding your replacement, would be because I wished to get to know you better.”

“Get to know me better?”

“Yes.” Rhea nodded. “If you were to act as a mercenary or another soldier, your work would take you outside of Garreg Mach Monastery’s walls. Depending on the job, it would take days or even weeks before you returned. With you spending so much time away from the monastery, there would be very few opportunities for us to talk. As a professor, most of your work would take place here and thus give us more chances to interact and learn about one another.”

“…And why is it that you want to get to know me?”

“Is it so strange that I wish to grow close with Jeralt’s son?” Rhea asked softly. “You must understand, before he was a captain of the knights, Jeralt was a friend. He did much for me during his time here and I appreciated him not only for his skills as a knight, but because he was one of the few individuals who I never had to stand on ceremony with. He was always honest with me and treated me as an equal regardless of my position as archbishop. Not many others treat me the same way, seeing my position first instead of seeing me as a person.”

Rhea sighed as she thought of the cold attitude the man had shown her ever since his return. While she knew he had his reasons, that didn’t mean his treatment of her didn’t hurt somewhat.

“…However, we’ve grown apart in the years he’s been away. Our friendship isn’t what it once was. Now, he treats me as professionally as everyone else does.” Rhea muttered, her sadness about the fact completely genuine. “Which is why I am hoping that if you get to know me, you will be able to treat me the same way he used to. Then perhaps you could… convince your father to rekindle our friendship?”

“Those are your only reasons?” Byleth asked.

“Yes.” Rhea nodded firmly.

That was a lie. Or rather, the reasons she gave him were only a half-truth. Rhea really did regret the fact that her relationship with Jeralt had deteriorated. She accepted that it was a natural consequence of the actions she’d taken just before his desertion and a response to what he had lost back then. She was also being genuine in that she honestly wanted to get to know Byleth personally… but that was mostly so she could determine whether or not he was really who she thought he was.

“…Well, regardless of your reasons, I still don’t want to be a professor.” Byleth muttered much to Rhea’s disappointment. “I just don’t think the job is worth the trouble. I apologize if my decision to quit causes you any inconvenience, but at the end of the day I prefer mercenary work to teaching.”

“…Then, what if I were to make it a personal request?” Rhea asked, grasping at straws now.

“What?”

She was overstepping now, Rhea acknowledged that to herself, but she couldn’t just let things end like this.

“Yes, I… won’t stop you if you truly wish to quit being a teacher.” Rhea lied, already thinking up possible ways to make him reconsider or force him back into the position if it came down to it. “However, I truly believe that it would be more beneficial to the monastery if you grew into your new role. Your age makes you more relatable to the students, and I do think that someone with an extensive mercenary career like yours would offer unique insights that the other professors lack. As the archbishop of the Church of Seiros who diligently follows the will of the Goddess, I believe this would be for the best.”

Rhea paused for a moment before she decided to add to her words.

“And speaking for myself, I truly wish for us to grow closer. Like I said before, if you acted as a soldier or a mercenary I think that it would be difficult, so… I would be very grateful if you continued being a professor so that you could remain here in Garreg Mach where we might have an opportunity to talk in the future.”

“I see.”

Rhea was tense as Byleth fell silent. She had spoken more than she had meant to, but this was the best she could do. Without revealing her own secrets, she had said everything she could think of in order to persuade Byleth to remain as a teacher.

Eventually, Byleth gave a firm nod.

“I’ll won’t quit then. I’ll continue being a teacher.”

The archbishop let out a relieved sigh, smiling happily as she regarded him.

“Thank you, child. I’m grateful that you-”

“On one condition.”

Rhea’s mouth clamped shut at those words. Schooling her expression, she gave the young professor a cautious look.

“And what condition would that be?”

“I’ve only been teaching for a few weeks now, but I learned quickly that it is quite a demanding job. More than I even first expected when I was suddenly pushed into the position.” Byleth informed her. “As it turns out, ‘teaching’ is actually quite a broad term and being a professor has a number of duties beyond just that. Checking up on students, making sure they attend classes, disciplining those that step out of line, organizing lessons, planning lectures, assigning homework, grading papers… I could go on and on. Being new to this, I’ve had to learn how to be a professor as quickly as I could so I can properly educate my students.”

“You seem to take your position very seriously.” Rhea noted, slightly surprised at the fact. Even with all the fuss he made earlier about how troublesome he found his students to be and given his statement about having no desire to teach others, it sounded like he had put forth quite the effort so far regardless.

“If you’re going to do a job, do it well. That was one of the first lessons my father taught me when he started my mercenary training. He also emphasized that it was important to understand each job and task that was assigned in order to find the best way to complete it. I’ve approached this new job in much the same way,” Byleth continued without changing his usual flat expression. “As a mercenary, I was given an objective, I completed the objective, then moved on to the next. It was hard work, but simple work. Teaching I’ve found to be far more complex. There are so many factors to be taken into account… even though I’m not risking my life, I think being a professor might be a more difficult job.”

Rhea suppressed a laugh at the way he made it sound. It was true that teaching wasn’t an easy job, but she wondered how many soldiers or mercenaries would take issue with Byleth’s claim that being a teacher was harder than fighting on the battlefield.

Though she vaguely remembered Hanneman and Manuela saying something similar in their off hours after particularly frustrating days.

“My point is, you’re saying you want me to teach… but that’s also asking me to do a dozen other things at the same time. Things I find much more troublesome than the relatively simple mercenary work I’m used to.” Byleth deadpanned.

“I… suppose that’s true.” Rhea allowed after a moment of thought. Teaching was a job that did include several other aspects…

“I don’t see the benefit to continuing personally. Yet, you said that this would be a personal request.”

“I did…” Rhea nodded, growing more and more confused. She couldn’t see the direction this conversation was heading. “Then your condition for staying on as a professor is…?”

“I want to make a personal request to you.”

“Is that all?” Rhea smiled, glad that he wasn’t making some outlandish demand. “Well, if there’s anything the church can do for you there’s no need to hesitate. If it’s within my power, you only need to ask.”

“You misunderstand. I didn’t say I wanted to request something of the church. I want to make a request to you, Lady Rhea.”

“Request… to me?”

Rhea blinked as she tried and failed to make sense of what exactly the professor meant by that.

“I’m… sorry, professor, but could you explain that more clearly?”

“Again, you said before that wanting me to be a professor is a personal request from you. It’s a request that encompasses many things. Given the length of the school term, this request of yours will actually last quite a while.” Byleth explained patiently. “Do you agree?”

“I… yes, I suppose.” Rhea confirmed hesitantly. It was true that teaching was a job that would last throughout the year. She still couldn’t quite grasp what the professor was asking though.

“Then we’ll agree to an exchange. A deal between the archbishop Lady Rhea and the Ashen Demon.” Byleth proclaimed. “For as long as I remain as a professor here I earn the right to make a personal request to you. In exchange for fulfilling your request, you fulfill mine.”

Rhea’s eyes widened when everything suddenly clicked into place. He was framing her request like a job! That his “payment” for staying a teacher would be making requests directly to her!

“That’s… that’s it? Really?” Rhea asked, making sure she had everything straight. “You want to be able to make… requests to me?”

“Requests. Favors. Wishes. Pick whichever term is your favorite.” Byleth replied simply.

“I… I see.” Rhea said slowly. “You… what exactly will you be requesting?”

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Then why would you want-”

“However, I can’t think of anyone else who has the privilege of making personal requests to the archbishop of the Church of Seiros directly. I think that has meaning in itself.”

“…And what if I refuse your requests?” Rhea asked, arching an eyebrow at the mercenary. While she was happy that this deal would seemingly end with her getting what she wanted, she had no idea what it was exactly Byleth wanted. Agreeing to do something without knowing what it was… she couldn’t agree to that so readily.

Byleth shrugged. “Then there isn’t any benefit to continuing as a professor. I’ll quit the job as I originally intended to do.”

Well… that was just…

That kind of limited her options.

“…Is this about money?” Rhea asked, still quite appalled at this strange proposal. “If you plan to request a raise, I personally feel that the salary for teachers is already generous enough that-”

“I wouldn’t ask for something like that. I’ve plenty of money saved up from jobs I’ve worked in the past. The money I’ve earned working for the Officer’s Academy so far is just an extra nest egg.” Byleth waved her off. “I won’t ask for anything unreasonable. You’ll also have the right to refuse my requests if you wish.”

“You’ll just quit if I refuse your request.” Rhea muttered flatly.

“Not necessarily. I’d be willing to negotiate or change my request if it winds up being too troublesome. I understand that you have your own important duties as the archbishop and I don’t plan to inconvenience you.”

Well, that made her feel a little better about this. It didn’t sound like he planned to purposefully make difficult requests so that he could have an excuse to quit if she turned them down.

“It won’t just be one single request though. Given the umbrella of duties that come along with being a professor, just one request definitely won’t be enough to justify keeping the job for as long as you might want me to.”

“I see. And how many requests should I be expected to fulfill?” Rhea asked, genuinely curious. “Since as you say my request for you to be a teacher technically counts as many requests…”

“How about for every job I complete during my tenure as a professor, I’m entitled to ask one request in return. For example, the mission to subjugate the bandits at the end of the month, successfully completing that mission will mean you will grant one request of mine. Any similar jobs will grant me the opportunity to make additional requests.”

“…That sounds acceptable.” Rhea murmured after thinking about it for a moment. “So then… it’s equivalent exchange. To cover my request to you, I answer however many requests you earn as payment for doing your job.”

“Exactly.”

It sounded simple. He wasn’t asking for money or really making any threats… but seemed to be treating his job as a mercenary would. His compensation for indulging in her request to continue on as a professor of the Officer’s Academy would earn him the ear of the leader of the Church of Seiros.

Admittedly, Byleth’s claim about not many others being able to make petitions directly to her wasn’t inaccurate. While she received letters and requests every day, the majority were often filtered out by the cardinal priests who worked at Garreg Mach. If any were deemed important enough, they would then pass on to Seteth and only after HE believed they merited her attention did they arrive on her desk. With this deal, Byleth would be able to bypass the entire process.

There were actually a lot of people who jump at the opportunity to make such a deal with her. Not only that, but unlike the numerous requests she frequently rejected from her many followers, she would already have a predisposition to accept Byleth’s requests since he would quit his job otherwise.

This deal was actually very much in the mercenary’s favor when she thought about it. Of course, if it meant keeping him close, she could reap the potential benefits. Still…

“…I must say, this is all very strange.” Rhea sighed tiredly.

“No stranger than you being so insistent to keep me on as a professor, Lady Rhea.” Byleth retorted.

“…Fair enough.”

Jeralt’s son certainly seemed to have inherited the man’s brusqueness.

“So we’re in agreement then?” Byleth asked as he stepped forward, extending one hand towards Rhea. “I’ll continue to be the professor for the Black Eagle house as long as you agree to listen to any personal requests I make.”

“Quite a thing to demand from the archbishop of the Church of Seiros.” Rhea replied back in a wry tone. “I follow the will of the Goddess first and foremost… so I hope you won’t ask anything too demanding of me…”

“I’ll ask only what I know you’re capable of doing. Given that we’re strangers to one another, it might take some time to determine that.”

“Well… if anything, perhaps this will give us a chance to become a little closer?”

“After all you’ve said, wouldn’t that be best?”

“I suppose it would…”

Smiling to herself, Rhea stood up from her seat and accepted the offered hand, giving a firm shake as they came to an accord.

“Do you need our agreement written down on paper? Perhaps you’d be more comfortable if you had something to sign?” Rhea suggested with a teasing smile, remembering how the professor had mentioned not officially signing on to his job early on in their meeting.

Byleth didn’t react to her prodding, his expression as unmoved as it ever was. “That won’t be necessary. I don’t think I have to worry about the leader of the largest religious organization of Fódlan going back on her word.”

“Well, your faith in me is appreciated.” Rhea chuckled. “Now that that’s settled… is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me, professor?”

“No, there was nothing else. Unless there was something you needed from me?”

…Now didn’t that sound like a leading question?

Maintaining her friendly disposition, Rhea shook her head softly. “No, I don’t believe there is anything I need from you at the moment.”

“Very well. Then if you’ll excuse me, I should go prepare for next week’s classes.”

Crossing one arm over his chest and giving a polite bow, Rhea watched as Byleth turned and headed toward the exit to the archbishop’s advisory room. It was only after his hand touched the doorknob that Rhea remembered something important.

“Ah… wait just a moment, professor!”

Byleth stilled when he heard her voice before slowly turning his head to gaze at her curiously.

“What is it?”

“I just felt I needed to clarify something regarding this arrangement of ours.” Rhea murmured sheepishly. “That is… could you not tell anyone about this? Thinking about it, being able to make personal requests to me is no small thing… and it wouldn’t do if others thought I was showing favoritism to one person.”

Never mind what Seteth would think if he ever caught wind of this.

“That’s fine.” Byleth nodded. “I understand your worries. Rest assured, I don’t plan on telling anyone about our deal.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Rhea smiled, feeling much more at ease when the professor agreed to her request. “That will be all. Enjoy the rest of your day, professor. May the Goddess watch over you.”

Giving another nod, Byleth pushed opened the door and disappeared out into the audience chamber. Once she heard the door shut, Rhea let out a tired sigh as she sat back down in her chair.

“Well… that was certainly something.” Rhea muttered to herself.

She had never expected a discussion like that, nor had she thought that she’d have to work so hard to get the professor to STAY as a professor. He was quite attached to his work as a mercenary it seemed. It had been surprising to see someone she thought so complacent take such a firm stance in opposition to her desires. Byleth wasn’t the simple yes-man she had initially assumed him to be. When he had started teaching initially without complaint, she thought that she could take her time planning on how to approach him…

…Well, she still had that option now after settling the matter, but this unexpected event had been a sort of learning experience. Jeralt’s son wasn’t just keen to just follow along with whatever he was told. He seemed to be a logical person with his own desires and had a bit of an attitude underneath that perpetually stoic face of his.

Jeralt’s son may not have shared many physical features as his father, but their attitudes were definitely similar.

“…Really, I wouldn’t have guessed that he was Jeralt’s child if Alois hadn’t told me.” Rhea noted quietly, forgetting about the documents on her desk as she thought about the young professor.

From his face, to his hair, the way his voice sounded… the child had inherited nothing from his father apart from a somewhat coarse attitude and, according to what the other professors and some knights had said, exceptional fighting ability. That wasn’t to say his appearance was entirely unfamiliar. When she had first seen Jeralt’s child from her balcony where she had observed the returning knights and students, his looks had shocked her to her core.

He might not have resembled his father in his appearance, but his features screamed his mother’s influence.

 _“Assuming that the professor really is the child Jeralt had with her, at any rate."_ Rhea thought with a frown.

After Alois brought Jeralt and his mercenary company to the monastery and once she had been introduced to Byleth, there had been a handful of times after rehiring Jeralt where she had asked him about his life after he deserted the church. Unfortunately, Jeralt didn’t ever really take her up on her attempts at conversation, making excuses or giving vague non-answers before leaving to attend to his duties as captain. Even if it had only been a month since his return to the position of captain of the knights, and was just as exemplary at the job as he had been in the past, he was insistent on maintaining his distance. Jeralt treated her with professional courtesy and nothing else. Completely ignoring their past friendship, he would turn in reports, ask about missions, ran whatever extra errands she asked him to… but he wouldn’t even so much as chat with her about the weather or what he had for breakfast.

Rhea didn’t have to remind herself why he was giving her the cold shoulder though. She understood, really, she didn’t have the right to protest how he was treating her… but that didn’t make it any less vexing!

Because of that she hadn’t had any opportunity to ask the man about his son. She couldn’t ask any of the questions that she desperately wanted to! Other than the moniker he’d earned and the fact that he was vice commander of Jeralt’s mercenaries, there was very little she knew about Byleth. The only detail she’d gotten out of Jeralt regarding his son was during their introduction, when grizzled man had claimed that he had been born years after he’d left the monastery.

She wasn’t quite ready to believe that.

“You could’ve come up with a more convincing lie than that, Jeralt…” Rhea whispered, her heart beating just a little bit faster as she thought of her new hire’s face.

That young man couldn’t be any woman’s child but Sitri’s!

Though Jeralt claimed his son was born only after he’d left the monastery, implied that another woman was the mother, and there was that incident years ago where part of the monastery had been set on fire by someone… and she’d been devastated to learn that Jeralt’s newborn son had apparently been lost in the flames…

…Here was someone Jeralt claimed to be his son arriving at the monastery with him, with a face that was similar to the dear friend she had lost long ago.

While she might have been able to believe Jeralt had taken on a lover, as he’d been quite the philanderer in his younger days, she had her doubts he wouldn’t have remained true to Sitri even after her passing. With how deeply in love Jeralt had been with the woman, he wouldn’t have moved on so quickly! Plus, Byleth resembled Sitri far too much for it to be passed off as mere coincidence. He had to be her son!

“If I only knew exactly when he was born and what day…” Rhea grumbled.

Jeralt was vague with his child’s personal information, and even when she asked the young man’s fellow professors it didn’t seem like he regularly volunteered information about himself. The stoic professor was apparently just as distant with his colleagues as his father was with her. Byleth LOOKED old enough to be in his mid-twenties, but she couldn’t be confident in her assumptions of his age without knowing more. If she had a concrete date and age, it might’ve lent more credence to her belief that he was Sitri’s child.

As it was, all she had to go on were mere assumptions.

…At least, that was the case at first.

Rhea couldn’t help the excited grin that twitched across her lips. While she didn’t know a thing about Byleth’s history or personal information… there was one thing that professor Hanneman had discovered about the young man that almost validated her beliefs.

Byleth apparently possessed a crest that had never been seen before.

As soon as she had heard that, she’d prodded the crest scholar for details. He’d been eager to give them, and after hearing what he described… there was no mistake…

“The Crest of Flames… he has to have it…” Rhea whispered.

She didn’t have enough facts to declare anything for truth yet, but there were enough clues to ignite a spark of hope in her chest. If Byleth was really Sitri’s child, and if he really possessed the Crest of Flames, and if… if events proceeded the way she hoped and if enough evidence to confirm her suspicions came up…

…Well, she couldn’t rule anything out! There was a chance, wasn’t there?

While a small part of her was concerned about the deal she’d just made with the new professor and a little nervous about what he would request of her… those worries were completely smothered by her excitement and anticipation for what might come in the future if she ended up being right.

Rhea clasped her hands together in a hopeful prayer.

Maybe, just maybe, the dream she’d been chasing for so long might finally come true.

* * *

Contrary to what he said before he ended his meeting with Rhea, Byleth wasn’t occupying himself with deciding what lessons to teach for the coming week. Byleth’s mind was a whirl as he walked down the hallway and with every step he picked apart his conversation with the archbishop, trying to find clues in her words that would help him discern her motives. It was only after reaching his intended destination that he put his thoughts on pause for a moment to greet the man in front of him as he stepped into the room.

“Father.” Byleth nodded in greeting toward the man who sat at the desk in the Knight-Captain’s personal room.

“So, how did it go?” Jeralt asked as he pushed himself out of his chair and stepped around his desk to take a seat on one of the couches in the center of the room.

Byleth closed the door behind him as he entered his father’s office. Sitting down on the second couch across from the older man was, Byleth folded his hands over his lap as he addressed his father.

“She didn’t refuse my resignation outright, but she did everything she could to try and make me change my mind. She was desperate to keep me as a professor.” Byleth reported. “Even when I made it clear I was still willing to work under her, just not as a professor, she kept on insisting that I keep on being a teacher.”

“That sounds like she was forcing you…”

“No, she never once said that I HAD to be a professor. As reluctant as she seemed, she was prepared to let me step down as a teacher. She just very clearly wanted me to be one without ever saying it outright.” Byleth closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. “She didn’t force anything… but maybe she would have if I had taken a more adamant stance.”

“Hoh…?” Jeralt leaned forward with an intense expression. “Start from the beginning then. Tell me exactly how your conversation with her went. You said she convinced you to keep on as a professor, but how much did to argue with her? Was it really that obvious that there was some specific reason she didn’t want you to stop teaching?”

Byleth nodded, prepared to relay his discussion with the archbishop. “It went like this…”

Jeralt listened quietly as Byleth explained everything he had discussed with Rhea. Other than asking a question or two to clarify a few points that concerned him, the older man didn’t raise any protests or complaints about the way he had acted. If anything, he seemed amused at certain points. When Byleth was almost finished explaining, Jeralt had a contemplative look on his face.

“In the end, she made a personal request for me to remain as a professor. I thought about refusing, but accepted in the end on the condition that she answers any requests I make to her.”

“I see… interesting that she would make such a plea for you staying as a professor…” Jeralt muttered.

“It is concerning.” Byleth agreed with a deep frown. “For what reason does she want me as a professor so badly?”

Left unspoken was that neither of the two men thought for a moment that her only reason for keeping Byleth as a professor was just so she could get to know him better. Even if he was the son of an old friend, that was no reason for the esteemed archbishop of the Church of Seiros to go out of her way for a complete stranger.

“Wish I could give you an answer to that question, kid.” Jeralt said, giving an irritated grunt. “That woman is just as secretive as ever…”

“For someone you apparently served for so long, you seem to know surprisingly little about your employer, father.”

“See, that’s the thing. At one time, I thought I knew her. But then…” Jeralt trailed off before shaking his head. “Never mind. A lot’s changed since I’ve been gone. Hell, Alois is the only face I recognize. Save for a small handful, none of the other professors and knights were around twenty years ago.”

The duo lapsed into silence. So many questions with so few answers. As concerning as whatever Rhea’s intentions were, in the end Byleth’s conversation with the archbishop had yielded very little results. Other than the strange obsession with having him as a professor for the Officer’s Academy, their gambit hadn’t amounted to much.

After all, this had been a quick plan formulated by the infamous Ashen Demon and the legendary Blade Breaker. Even if they hadn’t been at Garreg Mach for very long, it wasn’t hard to see Rhea was interested in Byleth for some reason. The idea for Byleth to approach her and threaten to quit was something the two of them had come up with after worrying over her fixation on him.

“…Is wasn’t a completely fruitless venture.” Byleth muttered as he reflected on his conversation with Rhea. “She wants to keep me close for some reason. That much is obvious. She must have some sort of plan for me.”

“It’s safe to assume that. Not that we have any guesses what that plan might be.” Jeralt sighed. “And that deal of yours… I’m surprised you pulled something like that.”

“It wasn’t planned. It just came up.”

“Well… be creative. It’s true that a lot people would be envious of the arrangement you’ve sent up, being able to make personal requests to Lady Rhea.” Jeralt mused. “Can’t imagine what you’d ask for though.”

“You don’t have any suggestions?”

“I’d ask why the hell she wants you to stay in the monastery so badly… but I doubt that’s a question she’d answer truthfully if you asked.”

“Probably.”

“…Still, hearing her act so flustered was amusing in itself.” Jeralt chuckled. “Lady Rhea was always calm and collected no matter the situation. I can count on one hand the number of times that mask of serenity she constantly wears broke on one hand and have fingers left over. The way you described how she acted when you told her you planned to quit… was she really panicking that much?”

“She tried to hide it, but she was clearly nervous.” Byleth stated. He had also been a little surprised by her reaction.

“The reasons you gave for quitting too…” Jeralt muttered, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “I’ve trained new soldiers, but I’ve never taught a class. Those noble brats really giving you that much trouble?”

“…I exaggerated a bit.” Byleth admitted. After all, he had been trying quit his job so he had inflated his complaints to make a better case.

While he did find his students’ quirk a little irritating, it wasn’t as bad as he made it sound to Rhea. Yes, Ferdinand’s constant boasting got on his nerves and kicking Linhardt’s chair to wake him up during lessons was a chore, they weren’t a bad sort. Caspar had only challenged him the one time and after he’d been trounced, followed his directions to the letter. He’d managed to get Dorothea to coax Bernadetta into coming to classes on her own and if she ever did skip out again, Byleth had recently discovered that he could lure her to class by catering to her sweet tooth. Getting Hubert to stop making biting comments had been as easy as ratting him out to his princess, who had put her foot down and wouldn’t tolerate any disrespect toward her teacher.

“I still can’t believe you gave the princess of Adrestia detention your first week teaching.” Jeralt snorted.

…Well, he hadn’t exaggerated everything.

“…Be honest, how do you really feel about this teaching gig?” Jeralt asked, his expression one of concern as he addressed his son. “They really didn’t give you an opportunity to turn the position down and I didn’t think about raising any arguments when I should have after I heard Alois recommended you. I’ve been busy going on missions with the knights for the past few weeks so tell me… what are your thoughts on the job?”

“…It’s challenging.” Byleth replied, his usual impassive expression twisting into a more exasperated one. He rubbed his forehead tiredly as he leaned back on the couch. “I meant what I said about being a professor includes more than just teaching. There’s so much that goes into it. I’ve never taught anyone before, and now I have an entire classroom of students looking to me for guidance. All I’ve done until now is mercenary work. How does any of that apply to teaching lessons about history and politics? I can give them pointers on how to fight… but how suitable am I for this position really?”

“Not at all. Compared to the other professors who’ve been here for years, you’re exceptionally lacking.” Jeralt answered with brutal honesty.

“Exactly.”

Which again, made Rhea’s decision to make him a professor all the more bizarre.

“…I was worried getting thrown into a swarm of noble brats might be too much for you.” Jeralt sighed. “Back when we were mercenaries, I took care of everything. I trained the troops, met with clients, organized missions, all of it. You just followed orders. When we weren’t on the job, you kept mostly to yourself. You never really went out of your way to interact with the others in our company.”

Byleth gave a helpless shrug. He wasn’t wrong.

“Now you’re saddled with this new job, stuck babysitting a bunch of kids who’ll grow up into fancy nobles back in their nations. Hell, you’ve got an actual princess in your class.”

“I’m well aware.”

“It’s not surprising that you’re feeling a little overwhelmed. Even if we’ve only been here a few weeks, I can tell you’re stressed.” Jeralt said quietly before leaning forward a bit. “I’ve talked with some of the boys. We’re ready to pack up and leave if we need to. If the job’s too much, the monastery won’t collapse if we’re not here. We don’t have to stick around to see whatever Lady Rhea’s got planned for you.”

His father’s words of concern actually earned a rare smile from him. Byleth shook his had as he sat up straight, giving his father a thankful look.

“I appreciate it, but I think we’re stuck here for the time being. I wouldn’t want to see what the church would attempt if we tried deserting.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. I’ve had practice.”

“But it’s a risk we don’t have to take right now.” Byleth assured his father. “If you can keep our bunch of sellswords and misfits in line, I should be able to organize a classroom. Even if you’re not looking over my shoulder, that’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to handle myself.”

Jeralt stared at Byleth for a few moments before chuckling to himself.

“Alright. I had my doubts… well, no, I still do, but whatever intentions Rhea has for you aside, maybe this job will be good for you.” Jeralt grinned. “Even if the brats are a handful, they can’t be all bad. Maybe you should try getting to know them too if we’re gonna be sticking around here for a while.”

“…I’ll think about it.”

“That being said, don’t let your guard down,” Jeralt added as he got to his feet. “Ever. While I trust you to take care of yourself, make sure to keep an eye out for whatever Rhea’s up to. If I find out anything suspicious on my end, I’ll tell you as soon as I can.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“…Well, I’ve got to go prepare for a mission with the rest of the knights. You’ve probably got your own preparations to make. Not only lectures, but you’ll be going on your first mission with your students next week, won’t you?”

“I will.”

“You’ve got plenty of experience in the field, but bear in mind that for most of the kids it’ll probably be their first time taking part in a real battle. You don’t need to coddle them, but I shouldn’t have to tell you to do your best to keep them safe. I don’t want to imagine what kind of mess would come about if some uppity noble found out their heir kicked the bucket under your watch.”

“I’ll just follow your example. It’s worked well so far. One of the selling points for Jeralt’s mercenaries is our tenacity and ability to survive even in the worst situations.”

“…You’ve been talking to Anna again, haven’t you? Or one of her sisters must have a shop in the marketplace. That sounded way too much like an advertising pitch.” Jeralt shook his head in bemusement. “Whatever. Good luck, kid. We’ll talk when I get back.”

“Good luck with your mission, father.”

“Same to you, kid.”

Stopping halfway to the door to give his son a supporting pat on the shoulder, Jeralt stepped out of the room leaving Byleth alone with his thoughts. Waiting a few minutes to make sure his father wouldn’t come back in case he forgot something, Byleth eventually allowed himself to heave another tired sigh.

“Lady Rhea isn’t the only one keeping secrets.”

It wasn’t just the job or Rhea’s strange interest in him that unsettled him. So much about his father had come to light ever since their encounter with the knights back in Remire. He hadn’t known his father was a former knight, or a captain for that matter, and he hadn’t even known who Rhea was at first. Byleth wasn’t a spiritual person, but he had found his own ignorance regarding the Church of Seiros surprising.

Though he could imagine why his father never told him anything. It wasn’t like his affiliation with the church had any influence on their work before, and it was obvious to Byleth that his father had issues with both the church and Rhea. It was why he had been so agreeable when Byleth had first proposed the idea to try and come up with a way to get Rhea to reveal why it was she wanted him as a professor so badly. Clearly his father had his own questions for the woman.

Byleth actually felt Jeralt was being a little irresponsible, leaving on missions constantly while leaving him behind to deal with Rhea. While his father wouldn’t be able to help him in the classroom, he could’ve at least helped him handle the archbishop.

“I suppose I’m the one in the best position to address the mystery anyway.” Byleth muttered to himself.

He’d just have to uncover whatever secrets she held before he fell into some sort of trap.

_“Honestly, you’re such a peculiar individual. What were you thinking, making a deal like that?”_

Byleth let out a groan when small green haired girl wearing a long blue dress suddenly materialized in the seat his father once occupied. This was another headache he’d had to deal with ever since he and his father were hired by the monastery.

“Seriously, what exactly are your intentions?” Sothis asked suspiciously, leaning forward with her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m curious what sort of ‘requests’ you’ve thought to ask the archbishop once you take care of this bandit problem. You’re not thinking of anything untoward, are you…?”

“I wouldn’t criticize when your first assumptions come straight from the gutter.”

“T-That is not at ALL what I meant, you lout!” Sothis huffed, kicking her feet angrily as her cheeks flushed at the accusation. “Tell me the truth. What was with that deal you made?”

“…Just a plan that I made on the fly in an attempt to find out what it is the archbishop wants from me.” Byleth answered.

He really hadn’t put a lot of thought into it. Byleth was pretty confident he could have pushed harder and by doing so gotten more of a truthful reaction out of the archbishop. Rather, a more honest response to his threat to quit being a professor might have granted more insight to what it was exactly Rhea wanted from him.

But showing any more defiance or hostility to the leader of an institution as large as the Church of Seiros wouldn’t lead to anything good. Byleth hadn’t survived with just his skills as a warrior. His quick wit and logical mindset were also invaluable.

With that said, and his feelings about his teaching aside, he could see the potential benefits that he could yield from the agreement he and the archbishop had settled on. If she was so keen on getting to know him, he would allow that… if only so he could get close to her and find out what it was she wanted from him.

“That’s not an answer.” Sothis interjected, interrupting his train of thought. “How will these requests help you find out what she wants?”

Questions like these gave him some measure of comfort. Even if she was some sort of ghost possessing him and even if she seemed to command astounding magic that gave her control over the time, she didn’t seem to have the ability to read his mind.

“I can request information from her this way. The archbishop is clearly keeping secrets so if I use my requests to ask her to tell me what she’s hiding, ideally she’ll tell me why she’s so interested in me.”

“Hm… will asking her directly really work?”

“Probably not.”

“Then why would-”

“Which means I’ll have to make requests that would lead to her dropping her guard somehow.” Byleth continued. “She won’t reveal anything to me if I just ask her, but in time, she might reveal hints that will clue me in to her true intentions.”

“Hm… I’m not sure how I feel about your scheming, but I’ll admit that the archbishop’s behavior also interests me.” Sothis admitted. “She a major figure for this land’s biggest religion, is she not? She must possess quite the wealth of information. Perhaps she knows something that will help me remember more about myself…”

“…I suppose it’s possible.” Byleth acknowledged thoughtfully.

In addition to Rhea and his father’s past, Sothis was yet another mystery he had yet to address. While he had dreamed of her countless times before coming to Garreg Mach, it was only little less than a month ago that he had learned her name. Recently, she’d somehow gained the ability to manifest herself in front of him, though no one else could see her. He’d gotten used to her speaking up inside his head, no longer jumping every time he heard her voice, but he was still adjusting to her tendency to pop up randomly while he was going about his business.

“Hey, didn’t you promise not to tell anyone about your deal with the archbishop? You were pretty quick to tell your father.” Sothis suddenly pointed out.

“I said I planned not to. Sometimes plans change.”

“What a cheeky brat you are.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“How rude! You know you could do to treat me with a little more respect!”

Byleth rolled his eyes, tuning out the little green gremlin’s complaints as he got to his feet.

While he’d just been going through the motions before, now that he had a goal in mind Byleth felt a little more grounded. More focused. While he was still getting a grasp on the whole teaching thing, there was a light at the end of the tunnel now. A method that might solve the mystery of what purpose the archbishop had for him.

Of course, in order to do that he had to hold up his end of the bargain.

“The library first then.” Byleth decided as he headed out the door.

He had lessons tomorrow so he needed to prepare for that. Then there was the mission at the end of the month… well, he wasn’t too worried. He was certainly more confident on the battlefield than a classroom, and his students’ fighting abilities weren’t completely dismal if the mock battle last month and the sparring sessions he’d held since then were any indication. While they weren’t as experienced as the men and women in his father’s mercenary company, he could lead them on a real mission just fine as long as he was practical in his approach to this mission. Common bandits weren’t anything out of the ordinary, and as far as jobs went, a good first experience for his students to sink their teeth into. Now that he thought about it, his first job as a mercenary had been rounding up bandits too.

“Still, what should I ask the archbishop to do…?” Byleth wondered as he walked through the halls.

He’d complete the mission. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He would earn the right make a request to her.

What would be good for his first request though…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Starting stories is always hard. You gotta have an engaging concept and a nice hook in order to get people interested. Hopefully I've accomplished that somewhat.
> 
> So yes, the general idea is Byleth will make requests for Rhea after every mission. It might not only be month end missions, but monastery requests and paralogue quests too. I've got a list prepared. As they grow closer, the requests will start getting... fun. And that's when the kinky stuff comes in. I wonder how long it'll take to get there. I have a general outline for this story, but who knows what could change in future chapters.
> 
> Anyway, for those who took the time to read this I'd love to hear your thoughts. It's been a long, LONG time since I've written anything, so I'd be very interested in whatever feedback you have. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you indifferent to it? Would look like to see more? Please let me know!
> 
> Also, while Byleth/Rhea is the main pairing I'm open to others outside of them. I've got my own pairings in mind, and not everyone will be paired up, but if anyone has any compelling suggestions I'm open to hear them. Since we're at the starting line, I'm currently the most open to outside influence. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!


	2. Byleth's First Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY, I got the second chapter done. I feel bad for leaving this story alone for so long after the first chapter, especially after the responses I got. Nothing's more heartening than to know people enjoy your story. Seriously, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. I hope I was able to respond properly to those who took the time to leave a comment. Now it's time to get the ball rolling for real. 
> 
> We're gonna start small though. This is the FIRST request after all. It's gonna be very vanilla, especially since Byleth and Rhea are only just getting to know each other... and our new professor is quite suspicious about why the archbishop for all of Fodlan seems so interested in him. But that means I will only go up from here on out. I'm gonna keep escalating until we get to the fun stuff. The kinky stuff. 
> 
> ...Might be a while though. Check the tags. I do like my porn with plot, and I like proper development between two characters who will eventually be doing the horizontal dance underneath the sheets. Gotta have proper build up. I only hope those who decide to stick with me enjoy the ride.
> 
> It also occurs to me I neglected to mention one thing in the notes for the first chapter. This should be obvious enough given the pairing and which characters this story will focus on, but I suppose it's something that should be said anyway. 
> 
> SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE MYSTERIES AND PLOT OF FIRE EMBLEM: THREE HOUSES! SPOILERS FOR ALL ROUTES, INCLUDING THE DLC WILL BE PRESENT IN THIS STORY. TURN BACK NOW IF THAT'S A PROBLEM.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the second chapter and Byleth's first request to Rhea.

Byleth watched his students filter out of the classroom with a somewhat detached expression. They all seemed to be in good cheer. And why wouldn’t they be? Their mission had been a complete success.

Their subjugation of the bandits had gone relatively smoothly. While Byleth was still getting used to leading a classroom, taking command on the battlefield had been a role he’d easily slipped back into. After a month of teaching from handbooks he’d found in the library or conducting discussions about topics his more experienced colleagues had suggested to him, fighting bandits was a surprisingly refreshing experience. His students had also been far more willing to defer to his judgement and follow directions with the risk of a messy death hanging over their heads. While in the classroom they didn’t show the level of maturity he wished for, he had been gladdened to see that they understood the dangers present on the battlefield and behaved accordingly.

Byleth had been slightly surprised at how well his students performed when it was likely that none of them had ever stood on a proper battlefield before the events of today. While students like Dorothea and Bernadetta had been a little squeamish about killing, even if their enemies were lawless bandits, and those like Caspar and Ferdinand had been a little overeager, the Black Eagles had handled themselves quite well. Edelgard had even managed to redeem herself against the bandit leader by finishing him off herself. That night in Remire she’d been helpless against the leader’s attack after losing her axe, but supported by himself, her classmates and the knights that had accompanied them, she had controlled the battle from start to finish. She had put an end to the brigand’s life just as Byleth and the rest of the Black Eagles had finished routing the rest of the thieves.

He had reported their success to the archbishop directly upon their return to the monastery. While he didn’t give much thought to the trivia about Zanado, unlike Sothis who seemed to believe that she might have once lived in the canyon, Byleth had returned to the Black Eagles classroom after his meeting with Rhea and where he had asked students to wait for him. Hearing that the archbishop of the Church of Seiros had praised them for a job well done had definitely put the Black Eagles in a good mood. After advising his students to use their day off tomorrow to rest, he’d dismissed the Eagles for the rest of the day.

Byleth idly wondered whether or not his advice would be heeded. While he had no doubts that Linhardt and Bernadetta would head straight to their rooms, Caspar and Ferdinand had been quite high on their success and had spoken of working off their excitement in the training arena. Not a particularly bright idea in his opinion. While they might not have felt their fatigue now, it would hit them more acutely tomorrow after they finally decided to rest. The mercenary was well aware of the importance of recuperating after a battle, something his father had impressed upon him when he first started his own training. Byleth supposed it was just a lesson they’d have to learn for themselves.

Edelgard had reacted the most normally, accepting the archbishop’s secondhand praise but strangely had responded more positively when he had given his own compliments for her performance during the mission. The Adrestian princess was normally a serious person, so Byleth had been mildly surprised when she proposed a celebration for the success of their first mission. Not a party like the one the Black Eagles had hosted following their victory in the mock battle against the other houses last month though. Instead, she planned for a more modest get together in the courtyard where they could relax with some tea and sweets while taking the time to properly unwind. In contrast to Ferdinand and Caspar’s plans, this had been a proposal Byleth had encouraged.

Dorothea and Petra had been receptive to the suggestion, and gladly accepted Edelgard on her offer. Hubert would obviously be participating even if Byleth had a hard time picturing the dour young man sitting down for a tea party. Wherever Edelgard went, he would be there too.

The Adrestian princess had extended an invitation to him as well, professing her desire to hear more about what her professor thought of their house’s performance during the mission in more depth. Byleth had refused to share his critique though, wanting to save that particular discussion for next week’s classes. While Edelgard had been a little disappointed that she would have to wait until his next lecture for her evaluation, she had been unexpectedly insistent on him joining their little party. Byleth had agreed to join them after he had finished writing up a quick report on their mission.

Now alone in the classroom, Byleth sighed to himself as he leaned against his desk. While he did intend to write that report, knowing that Seteth would get on his case if he didn’t turn some kind of after-action report by the end of the day, he’d really only told Edelgard that so he could get a moment to himself. He needed to be alone in order to better organize his thoughts and think about what had happened during their mission.

…Rather, he needed to think about what COULD have happened.

What did happen, but didn’t.

Because the same miracle that had saved him in Remire a month ago had happened again today. Only this time it had been for someone else’s sake.

As much as he might have praised his students in his mind, they were still inexperienced. That was clear as day. And it was because of that inexperience that a terrible incident had very nearly occurred.

His students had potential. Byleth acknowledged that. Even if they were only at the level of rookie mercenaries, he could tell that each of them had the makings of great warriors. Most of the Black Eagles seemed to understand the principles of combat as well, which made sense given their backgrounds as nobles, and that would certainly help facilitate their future growth. That said, it was clear that such knowledge had come from learning in controlled environments. Sparring with instructors or with soldiers employed by their families was very different from a legitimate fight. You could afford to makes mistakes in practice or a friendly spar because you weren’t punished for making them. It was a different story when you made those same mistakes on a real battlefield full of enemies that were trying to kill you. There were no makeups on the battlefield and it was rare that an unfortunate fighter was granted a second chance. Most just wound up dead after erring in battle.

The most critical thing though was that his students lacked awareness of their surroundings in battle. It had been one of the most important lessons his father had taught him when Byleth first began his own training and something Jeralt still reminded him and the other mercenaries in their company to keep in mind. You had to pay attention not just to the enemy standing in front of you, but also never forget what was happening around you at the same time. One stray arrow or a dagger in the back was enough to take out even the most experienced warrior. The Black Eagles had been smart enough to stay grouped together, but that didn’t mean much when they had all been looking in the same direction.

He’d been fighting a little ways away from the group of students, taking care of a pack of bandits who had tried ambushing them from behind. A little more than a dozen bandits, all far below his skill level and opponents that gave him no trouble whatsoever. He’d been keeping an eye on his students descending some stone steps down to where the bandit leader had taken refuge deeper in the canyon’s ruins. Byleth had been holding back, slowly whittling down the numbers of the group he was fighting while his students teamed up to clear out the half a dozen bandits crowding around the stairs, trying to prevent the Black Eagles from reaching the bandit leader. It had been a small risk Byleth had taken in order to grant his students a chance to see how capable they were without him looking over their shoulder. They acted quite differently when he wasn’t in their immediate vicinity to act as a safety buffer in case they decided to act carelessly.

In hindsight, Byleth had made a mistake by overestimating his students. While their skills similar to mercenaries who just began training, they lacked the battle instincts even greenhorns seemed to have. His students weren’t the upstarts his father was sometimes commissioned to train or soldiers who had spent months running drills before tackling their first job. They were a mix of nobles and commoners who didn’t fully understand the different kinds of danger that were present on the battlefield.

Byleth had seen the archer crouching on the side of the cliff but his students had been too focused on the enemies in front of them to spot the one standing above some distance away. The archer’s arrow had already been nocked to his bow, and Byleth’s warning shout had come the second after thief had let the arrow fly.

The bandit archer had been brighter than most of his companions, being smart enough to aim for students standing near the back of the group. The bolt had taken Dorothea in the chest, eliciting a scream from Bernadetta and a cry of rage from Caspar as former diva had gone down. Byleth had been too far away to see whether or not Dorothea’s wound had been fatal, but he’d quickly cut down the remaining bandits and began charging towards his students before they could all fly into a complete panic.

Then he’d heard Sothis speak to him, and the event transpiring in front of him had been wiped away.

Suddenly, he was facing off against the same group of bandits he’d been fighting before. All of the thieves he’d killed were alive once more and trying to kill him. Having experienced the phenomenon once before and recognizing what had happened, Byleth had been quick to act.

He’d unleashed his true ability, striking down the group of thieves in seconds through a combination of swordplay and magic before sprinting across the battleground toward the stairs where his students had been fighting. He could see the Black Eagles fighting a few bandits as they descended the step and Byleth had immediately spotted the archer taking up a sniping position on the cliff. Suddenly appearing before Dorothea and Linhardt, with his swift arrival making both of them jump, Byleth had hurled a fire spell at the enemy archer who had been reaching for an arrow.

His spell had slammed into the brigand’s chest, and the archer had tumbled off of the cliff and down into the chasm below.

It was a difference of only a couple minutes, and the only alteration was that he’d finished off the group of bandits he’d been fighting much more quickly than he had originally, but that had been enough. By changing his actions slightly, just like he had during that battle in Remire, Byleth had saved another.

The Black Eagles had been both shocked and impressed by the swiftness of his actions. Edelgard in particular had praised him for his ruthlessness and had wryly quipped that the title of “Ashen Demon” was a title well deserved. Caspar and Petra expressed similar admiration for him, eagerly following after him as he stuck close to the group for the remainder of the fight.

In the end, what would have been a terrible mark on their first mission was prevented and the rest of the mission had proceeded without incident.

…All because whatever powers Sothis possessed had granted him the opportunity to produce a better outcome.

Speaking of which…

“Sothis, are you awake?” Byleth called out to the empty room.

A yawn suddenly echoed in his ears as the green imp materialized behind him. Sprawled out on top of his desk, or at least hovering an inch or two above it, Sothis rubbed her eyes before peering up at him with a drowsy expression.

“…This might be the first time you’ve called for me on your own instead of just responding whenever I speak up.” Sothis mused, resting her chin on one hand as she lazed about behind him. “What’s the matter? I was enjoying a nice nap after the archbishop’s story about Zanado. Or perhaps you just missed the sound of my voice?”

Byleth rolled his eyes at her comment, pushing his exasperation her words inspired aside as he peered over his shoulder at her. It wouldn’t be proper to antagonize her, especially after she’d used her powers for his sake once more.

“I wanted to thank you for what you did today.” Byleth replied.

“Oh?”

“One of my students could have been hurt, perhaps killed, if it weren’t for your power to turn back time.” Byleth told her, crossing his arms as he reflected on that moment where he had gone back in time and changed events for the better. “I’m grateful for what you did today, giving me the chance to do things over so I could bring the students back safely.”

“Well, looks like you have some manners after all. It’s about time you showed me some proper gratitude for once.” Sothis grinned with a smug expression.

Byleth fought the urge to shove her off his desk.

“…Still, while I encourage you to shower me with praise more often, it’s nothing you need to thank me for. It would have left a bad taste in my mouth if one of your flock had died.” Sothis sighed, discarding her conceited attitude and instead turned a curious eye on him. “I was quite surprised by your reaction when that songstress was hurt. Have you actually come to care for those students of yours?”

Byleth turned away from the girl, expression neutral as he thought about his feelings during that moment. Really, it hadn’t been worry or concern for his student that had evoked such a strong response from him. His feelings on the matter were far more selfish. Rather, when Dorothea had been injured so grievously, Byleth had been angrier at himself. How could he, second in command of Jeralt’s mercenaries, allow such a thing to happen? If Sothis hadn’t allowed him to do things over differently, the incident would have stained his reputation as a mercenary. Sure, he had lost warriors under his command before… but losing those who had only just started out always felt like a greater loss because they wouldn’t get a chance to reach their full potential.

He hadn’t been acting as a teacher distraught over the possibility of one of his students being killed. Byleth had been acting as a mercenary who had been frustrated that one of his fighters had made and mistake and that he was partly responsible for allowing it to happen.

The novice professor was once again glad the Sothis couldn’t read his mind. He could imagine that she wouldn’t be impressed with such selfish thoughts.

Still, even if his attitude toward his students was rather ambivalent there was no denying that Byleth had felt great relief when Sothis had used her powers and allowed him to prevent the archer’s attack from happening in the first place. At the very least, Byleth didn’t worry himself over his own seeming detachment towards those who had been placed under his wing. He might’ve not have had any strong feelings for his students as a teacher, but he did have his pride as a mercenary. It wasn’t the first time he had taken command in battle. He’d led countless missions when his father was indisposed or when they handled several jobs at once. There were even times where his father had even deferred to his orders, letting Byleth call the shots on certain missions.

…He’d have to put forth a little more effort into training his students in the art of war. Byleth had been acting too much like a teacher and not enough like a mercenary this past month. Reading from books and giving lectures with only the occasional sparring session… that was no good. It was clear from today’s battle that his students needed more practical experience. Still, if he was to be their “professor” the title clearly implied more academic pursuits and lessons. Byleth was hired to be a teacher, not a mercenary.

Byleth felt frustration bubbling in his gut as he thought more about it. The Black Eagles had a good foundation to build on, but would there be enough time to train them in between lessons on culture, history and other such nonsense? Subjects that, given the majority of his students’ upbringing, they were probably more knowledgeable in than he was?

It was something he had to find a solution to. As terrible as it might have sounded, while he couldn’t say he… cared about his students, Byleth didn’t want to see any of them die. Not only would he likely get an earful from the church and from the noble houses most of them were heirs to, but it wouldn’t speak well of him if soldiers he’d led fell in battle so easily.

Byleth didn’t have any intention of staying on as a professor longer than he had to, but when he eventually did step away from the position and returned to his mercenary work he would at least make sure he’d taught his students enough that they would be able to survive without his tutelage.

If his students wound up dying on the battlefield a week after he left them on their own, that would be mortifying.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

Byleth blinked as Sothis’ voice broke through his thoughts. The small green haired girl stood in front of him now, having moved off of his desk at some point and was giving him a look that was quite put out.

“Ah, sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment.” Byleth apologized. “What were you saying?”

“I’ve been spending these past few minutes trying to get your attention but you were lost in your own head! I’ve completely forgotten what I was speaking to you about previously!”

“Then why are you complaining?”

“Because you were ignoring me!” Sothis huffed, stamping her feet angrily as she glared up at him.

Byleth rolled his eyes. No matter the situation, she always raised such a fuss. Even if he’d only been dealing with her for a month, sometimes he wished that she were a mute. Then maybe he’d get some peace and quiet.

…Then again, who knew how Sothis would act to try and get his attention if she couldn’t use words.

“…Right, your powers.” Byleth muttered, remembering the other thing he’d meant to discuss with her after properly thanking her for her assistance in today’s mission. “That’s the second time you’ve used them.”

“It was.”

“Back in Remire, I thought it was a one time thing. A miracle you performed to bend the laws of reality in order to save both of us.” Byleth told her, thinking back to the first real conversation he’d had with Sothis in that dark place as the imp had looked down on him from an intricate throne. “But this time, neither of us were in danger. You used the same magic to save my student, or at least allowed me the opportunity to save her.”

“Well, I couldn’t just do nothing.” Sothis said as she crossed her arms. “If my magic could’ve saved her, there was no reason not to…”

“But that’s just it. This magic of yours… it can be used more than once?”

“Of course.” Sothis replied with a nonchalance that had Byleth’s eyes widening slightly. “Just who do you think I am? For any regular spellcaster turning back the hands of time would be no small feat… but for me, it’s as easy as breathing!”

Quite a boast, but it was one he couldn’t challenge her on. Byleth himself had an odd talent for magic and had studied it turning his mercenary training, and was familiar with the theory of it, but spells that had the power to reverse the flow of time was the magic of legends or fictional stories. Yet, the little girl occupying space in his head could utilize it. No doubt the reason for that was tied into who exactly Sothis was… and while that was a mystery Byleth still wanted to address, it wasn’t the point he wanted to focus on at the moment.

“If it’s so easy for you, then that means you could use it again in the future? In other battles?” Byleth pressed, feeling a small bit of excitement bubble up in his chest.

With Sothis’ help, being able to call upon such magic whenever he wanted… it would allow him to have complete control over any battle. He could achieve any result he desired. There would be no risks whatsoever. To be able to enter a battle and not have to worry about making a mistake when Sothis could just turn back time to before such an error was made… no longer having to worry about a hidden danger or a stray arrow…

Honestly, Byleth found the idea incredibly alluring.

“You fool, this isn’t magic that I can use so carelessly.”

“It’s not?” Byleth asked, frowning as Sothis looked at him like a child who had made an incredibly stupid question.

“Of course not. Think about how you felt when I reversed the flow of time. In both instances, didn’t you notice the strain it put on your body?”

While Byleth would never call himself the most personable man or claim to have a full understanding proper social cues, he recognized his own oddities. He was apathetic to most things, had trouble emoting, and hadn’t inherited his father’s Crest of Seiros and instead possessed one that was completely unknown.

However, his most outstanding anomaly that only his father and a few others were aware of was the fact that he didn’t have a heartbeat.

While there was no way to look inside his body and check without cutting his chest open, Byleth was sure he had a heart. How else could he be breathing? It just… didn’t seem to move. His blood still pumped through his veins, his organs all seemed to function properly, and his personality and other quirks aside he acted no different from any other human being. Yet, his heart was idle in his chest and according to his father hadn’t beat once even when he was born.

Still, thinking back to when Sothis had used her powers, Byleth had felt… something in his chest for the first time. Something like he might’ve imagined a heartbeat would feel like. But despite the phantom sensation, his heart had been still like always. Rather, it had felt like a… pulse of some sort. He’d felt some kind of strange energy from within flowing through his body…

Certainly, he’d felt some sort of strain… but he’d written that off as the aches and pain that came from battle. Even though he had little trouble dispatching the bandits he fought, some fatigue was to be expected regardless of how much more skilled he was.

“I can see from the look on your face that you can comprehend somewhat.” Sothis nodded. Byleth was surprised she could read his expression. He didn’t think his face was any different. “This is my magic, but I’m channeling it through your body. And this magic isn’t anything like those parlor tricks you can perform with fire and lightning. If it’s used too much and too often… there’s a very real chance that using such powerful magic so carelessly would turn your body to dust.”

“…Is that so?”

“It is so. It’s my power after all, so I understand it best.” Sothis proclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. “And the magic isn’t so simple either! Don’t just expect me to send you back ten minutes every time you snap your fingers!”

Byleth chose not to point out that she was contradicting her earlier statement that performing such magic was simple and easy. Now that he’d moved past his initial reaction to the knowledge that Sothis could use her time magic in the future, thinking more rationally Byleth realized how dangerous it was to rely on this ability of Sothis’.

What use was his training if he decided to fall back on Sothis’ magic all the time? It would be like admitting he had no confidence in his own skills. While reducing risks on the battlefield was appealing, that was no reason to get careless. Rather, this power was something that should be saved for emergencies only. And what good was it to his students when he was the only one with access to such power? If this power made him lax in his training it would affect them, and that would only lead to a repeat of the incident that could have happened on the mission.

No, it wouldn’t do to rely on a power he only barely understood. And who knew if Sothis would someday lose this power, or if it changed his body somehow? Such powerful magic couldn’t be treated so lightly, and if Sothis was using his body as a conduit in order to cast it…

Well, Byleth would need to experiment with this magic in the future. Assuming Sothis would let him. It was, as she said, power that belonged to her. It would be up to her whether or not he could use it. And was anyone else aware of this magic? Based on how they acted, the Black Eagles didn’t seem to know that time had been altered…

Byleth shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be worrying about it. It was a valuable experience and a lesson learned. Sothis’ time magic was something good to keep in his back pocket for emergencies until he had a chance to better understand it.

“…Well, the fact that you used your magic for my sake is something I’m grateful for. So let me say once more, thank you for what you did today, Sothis.”

“Hmph… there’s no need to thank me. Like I said, I would have been bothered if one of those children died in their first real battle.” Sothis replied, flipping her hair but Byleth could see the small smile on her face. “I just hope you remember to be more respectful toward me in the future. Our situation isn’t ideal, but it would be best to work together, no?”

He felt the need to point out that it was his body she was possessing… but Byleth pushed that impulse away. While she was a tad irritating, Sothis had done a lot for him. He really did want to know more about her and why she was even here. There were so many questions surrounding her…

…But it wasn’t the time to worry about that. Now that Byleth had organized his thoughts and added Sothis’ time magic to the list of things he needed to investigate, it was time to collect his dues.

“What’s with that look in your eye?” Sothis asked suddenly, tilting her head at how focused Byleth suddenly seemed. “Are you planning something?”

“We completed our first mission today. A mission that was assigned to us by the church.” Byleth said simply. “It was a job that I completed as a professor of the Officers Academy. Which means I held up my end of the deal.”

“End of the deal? What are you… oh!”

Byleth nodded when Sothis realized what he was talking about.

“That’s right, that deal you made with the archbishop… I had almost forgotten about that…” Sothis muttered before narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m curious about what you came up with. I dread to think about what someone like you would request of her…”

“That comment was unnecessary.” Byleth responded, sounding a bit offended even though his expression remained as stoic as always. “It’s really nothing to get worked up about. Given that this is the first request I’ve earned, it’s best to keep things simple for now.”

“You still haven’t said what you’ll be requesting.”

Byleth gave a tired sigh as he headed toward the door, ignoring Sothis as she trailed after him. As much as he wanted to find out what exactly Rhea’s plans for him were, he couldn’t just start throwing out questions and accusations right out the gate.

_“She said she wanted to get to know me better.”_ Byleth thought to himself. _“How would she respond if I gave her the opportunity to do just that?”_

* * *

Rhea stood alone quietly in the main audience chamber. She had just finished talking with Seteth about the thieves that the Black Eagles had routed from the Red Canyon. Rounding up and disposing of bandits wasn’t anything new for the church. As the organization that maintained order throughout Fódlan, sending knights on such missions was a common occurrence. As such, it was a good first mission for the new professor and his class.

“Still… I can’t help but worry…” Rhea muttered to herself, thinking of when the bandits had first attacked the group of students on that field trip to Remire.

For the elite classes, the expedition to Remire had originally been meant to act as a prelude to the missions the church would assign them throughout the school term. It was meant as an opportunity to get students used to following their instructors even when they were outside the monastery as well as allowing them to see for themselves the capability of the knights who would escort them during some assignments. In a way, the excursion was a sort of introductory course before classes at the Officers Academy actually started. It certainly wasn’t the first time new students had been sent to a remote location before the school year began.

Yet in spite of all the precautions taken and the high number of knights that had been deployed, and even with Alois leading the unit, last month that bandit group had somehow managed to locate the students of Garreg Mach and launch an attack on them.

The bandit groups Rhea was used to were usually a disorganized bunch. Assaulting merchant caravans or trying to pillage the more isolated towns were the most common incidents reported. The group that had occupied the Red Canyon seemed to be a different sort in that this particular group had managed to circumvent the security of the Knights of Seiros and attacked the students directly while they’d been on a mission in the field. It was extremely disconcerting that there had been such a breach in security.

“…Well, it had worked out for the best in the end.” Rhea noted with a small smile.

After all, that attack had led to Alois and the knights discovering Jeralt and his child. Plus, other than a handful of knights and students sustaining a few minor injuries there had been no deaths. The bandits had ultimately failed in their attack, mostly due to the intervention of Jeralt’s mercenary company, and Rhea had managed to rehire the strongest knight Garreg Mach had ever employed and had convinced his son to become a professor.

…While Rhea wouldn’t go as far to say that she was glad the bandit attack had happened, she had certainly benefitted from the incident.

What was actually concerning were the bandits’ actions. Bandits usually cared little for glory or prestige. Their actions depended entirely on the ease with which they could pillage those less fortunate than them. At least, that was usually the case. If a group of bandits were ever lucky to chance upon a noble, they would usually seek to capture said noble and hold them for ransom. It was a rare occurrence, but nobles made for great hostages. Smart bandits could milk quite a bit of gold from nobles who were desperate to see family returned safely to them. There had been a handful of times where Rhea had dispatched the Knights of Seiros to resolve such a situation or to act as a mediator in negotiations.

However, according to the reports she’d received from her knights the bandits had been aiming to kill students, not capture them. Not only that, but bandits usually went out of their way to avoid the Knights of Seiros. Given the size of the church’s forces, even the most dimwitted brigand knew better to antagonize such an entity.

Which meant that it was likely that they had been hired by a third party. Bandits that went right to killing instead of extorting, and even going so far as to make an enemy out of the church by coming into conflict with her knights, likely meant that they had something else to gain… and it was an anomaly she couldn’t ignore. Seteth also shared her suspicions that the bandit attack had been prompted by an outside force.

Not only that, but the fact that they had taken refuge in the Red Canyon when her knights had given chase… though not many knew its original name of Zanado, the canyon and the ruins within were under the church’s protection. It was a place that held great significance to her, so she made sure to assign capable knights to guard it. Yet, once again, the thieves had somehow slipped past her knights and had holed themselves up within the ruins of Zanado. It wasn’t something that should have been possible unless they were somehow familiar with the terrain or knew how to avoid the sentries posted there.

The archbishop’s expression darkened when she thought of those filthy outlaws intruding upon that sacred ground. After all, Zanado had once been a beautiful place. Bandits skulking about as the pleased was heresy.

Their desecration hadn’t been tolerated though. The professor and the Black Eagles had done their duty and Rhea could rest a little easier knowing that the ruins of Zanado were at peace once more.

“I’ll have to assign more knights better protect that place though.” Rhea reminded herself quietly.

The liberation of Zanado from bandits aside, it was just as important to figure out whether or not the bandits had acted on their own initiative or if someone else had hired them. Rhea was very doubtful that the bandit leader had been bright enough to plan the attack on Remire, but who would have the motivation to send brigands to try and kill the new students?

Then again, this year the Officers Academy did have the heirs to each of Fódlan’s three leading territories in attendance. Adrestia’s imperial princess, the prince of Faerghus as well as the successor of the Leicester Alliance’s leading house… the list of people who could have cause to make an attempt on their lives might actually be quite long. Rhea just had no idea who those people might be.

“Or perhaps…” Rhea murmured, suddenly feeling much colder as a spike of fear pierced through her.

If the ghosts of Agartha had come back to haunt her…

“No.” Rhea shook her head firmly, refusing to think of those monsters.

They were all gone. She had made sure of that. Even if some remained-

“Lady Rhea.”

The green haired woman gave a light gasp when she heard her newest professor’s voice from behind her. Turning, she was surprised to see Byleth standing in the middle of the chamber staring at her with his usual impassive expression. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard the chamber door open.

“Oh, professor, you startled me.” Rhea gave a light smile as she composed herself. “I thought you’d be with your students.”

“I was not too long ago. I dismissed them for the rest of the day.” Byleth replied. “Some of them made mention of holding a small tea party to celebrate their first successful mission.”

“I see. Shouldn’t you join them? Or did you come to extend an invitation to me?” Rhea asked with a coy smile.

“You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“Oh, um…” Rhea floundered at that. She’d been joking, but it seemed that Byleth hadn’t picked up on that. She looked at him carefully, wondering if he was being serious or not. As usual, it was hard to tell with that perpetually stoic expression of his. “I… wouldn’t think it proper for the archbishop to impose herself on a celebration meant for the students…”

“I see.”

“I-Is there something you wanted to discuss with me, professor?” Rhea asked as she quickly composed herself once more, giving the man a benevolent smile.

“I did as the church asked and lead the students in routing the bandits in the Red Canyon.”

“Yes, it was a complete success.” Rhea confirmed, nodding happily at that. “I thought that I had already given my thanks for that though? Unless there was something else you wanted to talk with me about that-”

“So I’d like to follow up on our agreement to request something from you now.”

Rhea’s expression flattened as she folded her hands in front of her, meeting the professor’s expressionless face with a more reserved look of her own.

“Ah, yes… our agreement…”

“Did you forget?”

“No, I didn’t…” Rhea muttered.

It was only some time after their discussion and after she’d had a chance to calm down that Rhea truly realized what she had agreed to in her efforts to keep Byleth from quitting his job. While the agreement had placated Byleth and would tie him closer to the monastery, in hindsight Rhea wondered if she shouldn’t have tried to negotiate with him. After all, she had no idea what the professor would be requesting of her…

While outwardly she kept her expression calm, she was actually quite nervous. As much as she wanted to grow closer with Jeralt’s son, if he asked questions that would force her to reveal her goals…

…No, he wouldn’t. While the professor wasn’t dumb, he was surprisingly ignorant in certain areas according to others who had observed him. Plus, Jeralt had apparently told him nothing about the church, Rhea, or anything else that had occurred before the Blade Breader had fled from the church over two decades ago. He couldn’t have enough information to pose questions that would require her to reveal the secrets she had kept.

Though if he did… well, she’d obviously refuse to answer or dodge the question, but that would surely prevent any bond of trust from forming between them. Rhea dreaded that the most. If she gave the young professor a reason to hate her like Jeralt seemed to now-

“Do you dislike tea parties?”

“Eh?”

Rhea’s thoughts had been slowly building her up to a panic, which was why Byleth’s odd question had suddenly thrown her off balance.

“…No, I don’t. I enjoy a good cup of tea.” Rhea replied slowly, trying to discern any hidden meaning in such a plain question.

“I see. Do you have times during the day when you’re free? I understand that as the archbishop you have much work to do, but you must take breaks occasionally.”

“I do.” Rhea nodded. “It’s not as though I give sermons or sit behind a desk filling out paperwork every hour of every day. Even I need rest once in a while.”

“Yes, it would be odd if you were required to work all the time.” Byleth replied, his monotonous voice and impassive expression doing nothing to clue Rhea in on his thoughts. “Then do you have any free time tomorrow?”

“Well, I’ll certainly be busy but I can usually choose when to take my breaks. Assuming there isn’t too much paperwork or if I don’t need to meet with anyone.”

“Could you afford to shelve your duties for an hour or two?”

“If nothing urgent comes up.” Rhea responded. “…Professor, what exactly are you asking these questions for? Weren’t you going to request something from me?”

“I am.” Byleth answered. “I just wanted to get an idea what your schedule was like. I believe I mentioned when we agreed to this deal that I wouldn’t try to interfere with your duties as archbishop.”

“Oh, well… I certainly appreciate your courtesy towards me then.” Rhea smiled, his words making her feel a little more at ease. Still, it didn’t to a thing to dwindle her curiosity. Asking about her schedule and if she liked tea parties… why would the professor her be asking her these things? Surely there were more important things he wanted to ask about? Or maybe that would be his request… to ask a more searching question and make her answer it. “Er, just to make sure… if I refuse this request of yours you wouldn’t quit, would you?”

“That is a possibility.” Byleth stated with no hesitation or reluctance. “After all, what was the point of making that deal if you couldn’t hold up your end of the agreement?”

“…Then I’ll just have to hear you out then.” Rhea sighed, bracing herself. “So, what would you request of me?”

“My request is this,” Byleth spoke, giving her a solemn look.

Rhea bit her lip as she stared at him.

“I’d like you to join me for tea around noontime tomorrow.”

Rhea nearly fell over at the professor’s request. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the completely plain, easy demand he wanted her to fulfill.

“I-Is that really what you want?” Rhea asked, wondering if she misheard him.

“Yes. I want to share a cup of tea with you tomorrow.” Byleth repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Or are you refusing my request?”

“Ah, no! I’m not! I just didn’t expect…”

Rhea stopped herself, shaking her head as she settled her nerves. She hadn’t known what to expect, and had actually been working up to the possibility of trying to work around some insane demand the professor would give her that would give him an excuse to quit, but in the end she’d been asked for something so simple…

…And it was something Rhea thought that she would have to instigate herself! Instead he was presenting her the opportunity all on his own!

The green-haired woman couldn’t help the elated smile that came to her lips.

“Professor, I would be more than happy to fulfill your request.”

* * *

A resounding crack echoed through the training grounds, and Byleth took a step back in order to get a better look at his handiwork.

“…Good thing there are extras to replace this with.” Byleth noted quietly to himself as he stared at the splintered remains of the training dummy he’d been using for practice, the head of which he’d just knocked off with his gauntlets.

It was still early, with the sun only just barely peeking over the horizon and the cool morning air felt crisp against his face. Byleth had always been an early riser, a condition that had come about as a result of his mercenary training and living a life that kept him from staying in one place for too long. Thus, he was used to getting up at the crack of dawn and there were always ways to occupy his time in his father’s mercenary company. Whether it was checking weapons, attending to supplies, or prepping for jobs… the Ashen Demon felt that it was most efficient to get things done in the morning if he could.

That said, since coming to the monastery his mornings had gotten much duller. There was no need to go over inventory when the monastery provided and maintained their supplies. And because his new profession didn’t require him to meet with his former mercenary co-workers or send him on very many jobs, there was nothing he really needed to attend to. All that he could do with his extra time was grade papers or read reference books in the library to build up his skills as a teacher.

But he could only stare at papers or research for so long before getting bored of it. Byleth preferred being active, and since coming to Garreg Mach he’d found out that he didn’t enjoy being listless. Really, his early morning workouts were the one thing that allowed him to cut loose to a degree.

Byleth stepped away from the ruined training dummy, shaking out his hands before raising his gauntlets up and throwing a series of quick jabs, shadowboxing with an imaginary opponent.

The mercenary idly wondered if any of his students would call him out on his actions if they saw him right now. After all, he’d advised them yesterday to use their day off to rest and not train. But a routine workout was different from practical training, and this was just how Byleth helped wake up his body in the mornings. Besides, his limits were far above his students and his suggestion had been given because he wanted his students to understand their own.

Well, he wouldn’t worry about it. Even if one of his students stumbled across him, he didn’t need to justify himself to the ones he was teaching. They were just supposed to follow his directions.

“I thought I heard someone here.”

The professor glanced toward the entrance of the arena, spotting someone standing there with his arms crossed. The uniform immediately gave away his identity as a student, and while Byleth vaguely recognized the young man he couldn’t quite place his name. At the very least, he wasn’t one of the Black Eagles.

“I didn’t think anyone else would be training this early.” The young man spoke as he grabbed a wooden sword from one of the supply racks.

“Not training. It’s just a light morning workout.” Byleth claimed, causing the student to scoff.

“Call it what you like, that you’re even here well before most everyone else has risen from their cots speaks well of you.”

Byleth took the compliment in stride, giving a small shrug before resuming his workout. He could feel the student watching him, though Byleth didn’t pay him any mind.

“…You have experience in brawling? From what I saw of you during the mock battle last month, I had assumed your main weapon of choice was a sword.”

“A good mercenary uses all the tools available to him. I was taught how to use many different weapons… or how to fight if I was suddenly left without one.” Byleth responded, continuing to throw punches even as he spoke. “While I’m most comfortable with swords, I’m adept at using most weapons. That includes my hands and feet.”

“Hmph, you really are a mercenary. That sort of flexible attitude is something I wished more knights possessed.”

Byleth suddenly stopped boxing and thrust his hand out, catching the wooden sword that had been thrown at him. He arched an eyebrow at the student who was giving him a challenging look.

“I’ve heard many things about you, professor. Your reputation as a mercenary precedes you, and those who’ve seen you in battle speak of you as if you’re a force of nature. When I trained here yesterday, I overheard Caspar shouting about how easily you cut your way through the bandits the Black Eagles had been sent to subjugate. He wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. To be honest, I envied the Black Eagles when I heard about the mission they were assigned. For my own house mission, professor Hanneman took us on a field trip to the School of Sorcery to learn more about this history of magic. We spent our time organizing the books and being quizzed on magic theory.” The student scowled and shook his head angrily as he vented. “I’d been hoping that we’d get to step foot on a real battlefield… but other than the mock battle between the houses, the Blue Lions have yet to receive such an opportunity. For the past month or so it’s all been lessons on history and politics, nothing that I’ve been able to use to get stronger.”

Byleth somewhat related to the young man’s woes. Close calls aside, the mission the Black Eagles had been assigned did help break up the monotony of lessons and Byleth did prefer being on a battlefield than being in a classroom.

“That’s is why I’m glad I found you here. A seasoned mercenary is a far better sparring partner than a motionless piece of wood… so could I trouble you to act as a substitute for a training dummy?”

“…Sure, why not.” Byleth replied, adopting a ready stance with the practice sword he’d been given. “Whenever you’re ready, Felipe.”

The boy’s lips twitched downwards in an even deeper scowl. “It’s Felix.”

“Felix.” Byleth corrected himself.

“Though you may be experienced… know that I will beat you, and shall grow stronger by surpassing you.” Felix declared as he fell into own ready stance before charging forward.

Byleth sidestepped Felix’s opening swing and deflected his follow up strike easily. From there, he kept moving as Felix rained blows down on him, keeping to the student’s left or right sides to be in a better position to divert his attacks. No matter which way Felix swung his sword, it was blocked by Byleth’s own weapon if the attack wasn’t avoided entirely. The heir of Fraldarius prided himself on his speed and skill with the sword, yet the new professor was practically dancing around him.

While that was frustrating on its own, what was making Felix truly angry was the fact that the professor had yet to launch his own attack.

With a roar, Felix gave a hard swing in front of him, causing Byleth to jump back and put some distance between the two of them. Felix glared at him from where he stood. This was not the kind of sparring match he had hoped for.

“Why are you not attacking me?” Felix demanded.

Byleth tilted his head slightly. “I thought I was a substitute for a training dummy. Training dummies don’t attack.”

Felix scowled at that. He hadn’t meant his words to be taken so literally!

“I meant that I wanted to spar with you! There’s no meaning if you don’t try and attack me back!”

“Okay.”

Byleth stepped forward, giving two quick strikes with his sword which Felix easily blocked. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, and as they went on the Blue Lion student continued to grow more irritated. The professor’s strikes were simple and textbook. He could easily read each attack and intercept it. Yet still, no matter how much he pushed Byleth continued to block or avoid his attacks.

“I’d hope for a more worthy adversary… so why are you holding back?” Felix growled as the two of them locked swords.

“You’re just a student. It wouldn’t be proper to go all out against you.” Byleth replied simply. “You’re also from another house. I wouldn’t want to cause professor Hanneman any trouble by hurting you.”

“Hmph… you underestimate me!” Felix shouted as he shoved Byleth back. The mercenary allowed himself to be pushed away, backpedaling until he was standing a few meters away from the irate student. “Come, professor! Show me what you can really do!”

“I don’t think that would be wise.”

Byleth’s flat response caused Felix to glare even harder at him.

“…Since classes began I’ve been wholly unsatisfied. Stuck in a classroom with my face in a textbook for more than half the time, and on the rare occasion Hanneman holds a sparring lesson none of my classmates can offer me an ounce of challenge… save for the boar, but even he holds himself back…”

Byleth arched an eyebrow at that, wondering who “boar” was referring to.

“I even sought out the fencing instructor Jeritza personally. Before you arrived, his strength and battle prowess was praised the most. I asked him for personal lessons… but even he held back! No matter how many times I asked him, he refused to take me seriously! And you are the same?!”

Well now, wasn’t he getting worked up?

“I want a challenge! How can I get stronger if I can’t fight strong opponents? You were trained personally by a former captain of the Knights of Seiros and spent your life traveling all across as a mercenary!” Felix shouted, stopping to take a calming breath before he continued speaking more quietly. “Show me strength befitting of one who hold the title of ‘Ashen Demon’… or is your reputation built on a lie?”

Felix’s words didn’t bother Byleth in the slightest. Why should he care about what some random student, one that wasn’t even in his class, thought about him? It certainly wasn’t the first time an upper-class brat had tried to provoke a reaction from him. During his mercenary career, he’d had to suffer similar complaints from a handful of clients who liked to talk down and underestimate him. This Felix kid was no different, getting angry just because he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

Then again, it wasn’t as if Felix was mocking him. He was being rude, certainly, but only because he was desperate for a worthy opponent to fight. Byleth understood that somewhat. He vaguely recalled doing something similar when he was a teenager. When his father couldn’t train with him, he occasionally sought out the veterans of the mercenary company and have them help him hone his skills. And it wasn’t as if Byleth wanted to restrain himself, but the other teachers might kick up a fuss if he hurt a student.

…Still, wasn’t he a teacher now too? Combat was the area he was most knowledgeable in. In a no risk environment like a practice match, there was merit to watching and learning from a superior opponent. Plus, there was no getting around the fact that he was being disrespected. Even if Byleth didn’t care, his father always told him how important it was for those in positions of authority to be respected by those beneath them. Byleth did have to knock around a few of his colleagues who challenged his position as vice-commander when his father first promoted him to act as his right hand in their business…

And thinking about it, it was because he’d been restraining himself that he’d nearly landed his students in a terrible situation back during the mission in the Red Canyon. If it weren’t for Sothis rewinding time and having the opportunity to go all out, Dorothea would have gotten seriously hurt or even killed. It might not have just been her too, and could have just as easily led to another one of the Black Eagles being put in danger all because he had needlessly restricted himself when he should have done a better job of protecting them. Really, maybe he was actually doing his students a disservice by holding himself back.

“…Are you sure you don’t want me to hold back?” Byleth inquired, earning a surprised look from Felix. “There’s a wide gap in our skill level. You could get seriously hurt.”

Felix was silent for a moment before he gave a solemn nod. “I can withstand some bruises if it means getting the opportunity to have a real fight. And we’re not that far apart in age… our skill levels might be closer than you think.”

Byleth sighed as he changed from a two-handed grip to a one-handed grip and adjusted his stance accordingly. He lowered himself into a small crouch with his sword held out in front of him, and Felix blinked when the air around the professor seemed to change.

“It’s a terrible mistake to underestimate an opponent, but overestimating yourself can be just as bad.”

Felix took an involuntary step back when the mercenary’s expression suddenly sharped. Quickly dropping into a ready stance, Felix ignored the nervous feeling in hit gut and met his opponent head on.

“Show me your true technique!”

Byleth obliged him.

* * *

“Professor Eisner, good morning.”

Closing the arena doors behind him, Byleth was met by two members of the Blue Lion house the he actually recognized at first glance.

“Prince Dimitri. Dedue.” Byleth returned Dimitri’s greeting while also giving his own to the prince’s retainer, who gave a silent nod in return.

“Ah, I don’t know if I’ve said it before, but there’s really no need to refer to me by my title when speaking to me.” Dimitri smiled. “Within these walls, I’m a student just like everyone else. As a teacher, you’ve no cause to be so formal with me.”

Byleth acknowledged Dimitri’s request with a small nod. Surprisingly, the three heirs for each of Fodlan’s nations all preferred not to be addressed by their titles. It was something Edelgard had spent the first week of classes impressing upon him when he kept referring to her as “Princess Edelgard” or “Ms. von Hresvelg”. Really, practically all the noble students Byleth had interacted with had asked that he abstain from referring them by their noble titles. It was quite the departure from other nobles Byleth had dealt with in the past.

…Well, Ferdinand probably would have probably enjoyed being referred to as “Lord Aegir” instead of just his first name… but he announced his title often enough that Byleth didn’t feel the need to.

“Did you just finish training?” The prince of Faerghus inquired. The professor didn’t sem very winded, so he must not have trained for that long. “You must’ve gotten up quite early.”

“Professor Eisner often gets up around dawn.” Dedue informed his liege, earning a nod of confirmation from Byleth.

“How do you know that?” Dimitri asked curiously.

“We run into each other quite often in the greenhouse in the mornings.” Dedue answered.

Out of the students that he didn’t teach, Dedue was actually someone Byleth was quite familiar with. While he and the Duscur youth rarely made conversation, it was Dedue who had introduced Byleth to gardening and it was a hobby the mercenary had taken a liking to. For that, Byleth was grateful and the two of them worked together to take care of the flowers and crops they planted.

“His Highness and I just came from there. I watered the Morfis-Plum seeds that you had planted, and I believe some of the vegetables you were growing are ready to be harvested.”

“I appreciate that. I’ll head over to see for myself once I wash up and have breakfast.”

“It’s a shame that we didn’t arrive earlier. Ever since the mock battle last month I’ve been hoping for an opportunity to spar with you, professor.” Dimitri said. “I believe there’s much I could learn from you if I were to fight you myself.”

“Maybe some other time.” Byleth replied as he stepped past the duo. “There are things I need to prepare for.”

Dimitri and Dedue watched the professor go, the former letting out a sigh as he gazed at Byleth’s retreating back.

“I don’t mean any disrespect towards professor Hanneman, but I do wonder what it would be like if the Blue Lions were taught by professor Eisner.”

“Just because he isn’t our homeroom teacher doesn’t mean we can’t learn from him.” Dedue pointed out. “Perhaps we should see about attending one of his open lectures.”

“A fine suggestion, Dedue.” Dimitri nodded in agreement, stepping onto the training grounds as his classmate held the doors open for him. “Professor Manuela might also have some… huh?”

Dimitri paused, wondering why someone was sprawled out in the center of the arena.

“Felix?” Dimitri ventured as he got closer, eyes widening in panic when was near enough to see the state his friend was in. “Felix! Goddess, what on earth happened to you?!”

The heir of Fraldarius groaned as Dimitri held him up. The swordsman’s uniform was filthy and torn up in a few places, and from the way Felix winced as he was lifted up Dimitri could imagine that there were quite a number of bruises hidden underneath his clothes. The parts of his skin that were exposed told quite a story though. His hands were red with his knuckles looking quite swollen, while his face was covered in bruises and Dimitri could see a nasty black eye had formed over Felix’s right eye. Felix managed a painful cough, and the prince’s eyes widened when blood dribbled from his fellow Blue Lion’s lips.

“Dedue, go get a healer!”

“At once, my lord!”

Dimitri felt anger and fear for his friend swell in his chest. “Felix! Felix, talk to me! Who did this to you?! Felix!”

Then, to Dimitri’s surprise, Felix’s lips suddenly turned upwards in a tired, but satisfied grin.

* * *

It was a little past noon and Rhea was feeling very pleased with herself as she looked over the table. She was putting her own personal tea set to use, broke out her favorite blend of tea that she kept tucked away for special occasions, and had sent for a small array of cakes and pastries from the best baker in town. A small hourglass was set in the center of the table, serving as the clock for when they would have to end their meeting so that she could return to her archbishop duties and the professor to find another way to spend the rest of his free day. She had prepared all that was needed to host the perfect tea party, and having chosen a location deep within the monastery gardens far away from the main keep there was very little chance that anyone would be intruding on the two of them even by accident.

“I didn’t expect you to take charge of preparations for this. I could’ve set everything up since I was the one who asked you to come.”

Rhea shook her head at Byleth’s comment. “Nonsense. This was meant to be a personal request to me, yes? A reward for completing your mission. It’s only proper that I be the one set this all up for us. It wouldn’t be much of a request otherwise.”

“…If you say so.”

Rhea smiled happily as she finished brewing the tea. She took care as she mixed the special blend she’d chosen before adding a little more water to the mixture. Nodding in satisfaction, she took up the teapot and moved over to the professor in order to fill his first cup.

“…I can pour my own so-”

“No, please! I insist that you let me do this much!”

Rhea kept smiling even as Byleth raised an eyebrow at her enthusiastic reply. She acknowledged that she was acting a tad overzealous, but Rhea decided that it couldn’t be helped. After worrying herself over what it was Byleth would request she never thought that it would wind up with her doing something she’d been hoping for since she’d first hired him as a professor!

Byleth himself watched the archbishop closely as she returned to her seat across from him and poured herself her own cup of tea. She was acting… far more eager than he had anticipated. He honestly hadn’t thought that his request would result in the archbishop being so enthusiastic. Was she really that excited to spend time with him?

It was actually quite unnerving. Yet even more questions popped into Byleth’s head regarding the woman and just what exactly she felt for him. Just why was the archbishop, the leader of the largest religious organization in Fódlan, so excited over sharing a cup of tea with him?

Of course, that was ultimately why he had made this request for and why he had maneuvered Rhea into accepting his deal last week. It was to find out exactly why the archbishop was so fixated on him and what it was she was planning to do with him.

“I’ll admit, I was a little apprehensive about what you might request when you came to me yesterday.” Rhea spoke up, pulling him out of his musings. “Asking me out for tea… it was quite unexpected.”

“Should I have requested something else?”

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean to say… that is, I’m actually quite happy about this!”

_“Clearly.”_ Byleth thought privately to himself.

“It’s just this isn’t something I’d ever expect you to request. Pardon me for saying so, but you didn’t strike me as someone who would be fond of tea.”

“I’m not.” Byleth admitted flatly, earning a puzzled look from the green haired woman. She made to ask why but Byleth continued speaking before she could voice her question. “However, tea parties seem to be the go-to ice breaker at the monastery. Edelgard’s little party yesterday wasn’t the first time. I’ve attended numerous tea parties throughout my time here so far. Without really expecting it, I’ve developed a taste for tea.”

He wasn’t exaggerating. The students attending the Officers Academy certainly enjoyed their tea and apparently felt that the best way to get to know someone was to share a cup of tea and plate of sweets together. Given a majority of the student body came from noble backgrounds Byleth wasn’t too surprised by it, and had received quite the number of invitations to tea parties from students across all the houses during his short time as a professor so far. Byleth only really accepted invitations from students from his own house though, with exceptions given to Claude and Prince Dimitri. Being the house leaders of the other two classes there was merit to accepting their invites.

Still, Byleth came to enjoy the parties more than he expected to. It helped that many of the students didn’t act like the stuck-up nobles he’d occasionally dealt with during his time as a mercenary. Edelgard, who had become his most frequent partner when it came to tea parties, had actually told him once that she appreciated his blunt honesty and didn’t mind his informal attitude or lacking knowledge when it came to proper table etiquette. A mild surprise, given her own status as the future empress of Adrestia. Claude and Dimitri had expressed similar sentiments when he’d joined them for tea, though the former was just as informal and uncaring about displaying proper manners as he was.

In the end, after sharing tea with a myriad of people, Byleth had become a little more cultured than he had been before becoming a professor at Garreg Mach. Even by just observing, he’d managed to pick up a few things. At this point, he could even identify different blends of tea from just one taste.

…Though taking a small sip from his cup, Byleth was mildly surprised to discover that whatever Rhea had brewed wasn’t something he’d sampled before.

“What blend is this?”

Rhea smiled at the question, leaning forward a little in her seat as she eagerly answered him. “What you’re drinking is Crescent-Moon Tea. It’s my own special blend and I actually grew the tea leaves myself. Do you like it?”

“I do.” Byleth answered honestly.

“I’m glad!”

The duo lapsed into silence after that. Byleth was content with it, calmly sipping his tea and sampling one of the small cakes Rhea had brought as he organized his thoughts. While he had asked her out to tea as a pretense of getting to know that woman, he was really just trying to get a grasp on her motives. Instead of two individuals who wanted to get to know each other better over a cup of tea, Byleth saw it as a continuation of their last confrontation where he had tried to trap Rhea into revealing why she had hired him as a professor and why she wanted him to be kept close to the monastery. He still refused to believe it was only because she wanted to get to know him better because he was Jeralt’s son.

Rhea, for her part, found herself lost as to what exactly to talk about. In spite of how much she had wanted some alone time with Jeralt’s son, and was grateful that the professor had unexpectedly given her the golden opportunity, she had to remind herself to be cautious. No matter how excited she was to spend time with the man sitting across from her, based on her previous discussion with him she acknowledged that he might actually be quite suspicious about her. After all, who knew what Jeralt had told him about her? If Jeralt had shared whatever misgivings he had about her with his son, combined with the possible resentment the professor had toward her for being pushed into the role of a teacher, it didn’t really paint her in a favorable light.

_“Still, doesn’t the fact that he invited me out regardless of all that mean that he wants to get to know me better too?”_ Rhea thought hopefully.

He hadn’t given that impression at all. After she’d confirmed that she’d accept his request yesterday, the professor had immediately left. Though she’d managed to stop and tell him that she would be taking charge of the preparations for their get together before he’d walked out the door completely.

But surely… surely he was at least a little interested in her if he had made such a request in the first place?

Rhea clung to that hope and powered through.

“So, how do you feel about teaching so far?” Rhea smiled.

“About the same as I felt about it a week ago.” Byleth replied monotonously before taking another sip of tea.

“A-Ah, I see…”

Rhea’s lips twitched as she valiantly maintained her smile. That probably wasn’t the best attempt at conversation. Their previous talk and his desire to quit the job made it very clear what his stance on teaching was. It was a bit much to hope that another week on the job had been enough to change his opinion.

“Well, how was your mission?” Rhea tried instead. “More specifically, how were your students? You mission was a success, but as someone who lived as a mercenary for many years, I’m find myself wondering how you currently evaluate your class.”

“They have potential. That’s obvious to see.” Byleth replied. “However, whether they can realize that potential is another matter entirely. They’re like rookie mercenaries who’ve just started out, but even then they’re lacking in a few other areas.”

“Oh? In what way?”

“They’re too careless on the battlefield. Nobles and commoners who’ve never seen battle lack real understanding of the dangers present in battlefield. They think they know the risks, but their actions don’t show that they understand fully. Right now, I’d say that’s one of the biggest weaknesses my students have.”

“That’s understandable. It was their first mission, their first time on a real battlefield, and that sort of awareness isn’t something one learns instantly. I’m sure you were much the same when you first began training. Jeralt was indeed the one who trained you, yes?”

“He was.”

“And I’m sure when you participated in your first battle, he was watching over you the whole time.”

“…Father did keep me close during my first handful of battles.” Byleth confirmed. “It took a couple years before he allowed me to go on missions he didn’t personally supervise.”

“I’m relieved to hear that part of the man hasn’t changed.” Rhea murmured softly, feeling a little more at ease with the professor’s responses. He didn’t seem to be reacting negatively to her words. “He always took it upon himself to look after the younger knights. He’d watch over their progress, mentor them, make sure they were really ready before he let them join him out in the field. That attitude is what endeared him to many of the knights who worked with him. To know that they had a captain who cared about their wellbeing served as a great morale booster.”

“Father was always dependable. Everyone in the company trusts him.”

It was why each and every member in their mercenary company was so steadfastly loyal to the man. It was why not one member of their company had decided to leave even after they’d come to Garreg Mach.

“That trust also extends to you, does it not?” Rhea smiled. “I heard that Jeralt recently handed over command of his mercenary group to you in order to focus on his duties as captain. Inheriting the mercenary company he built up himself is quite a show of faith.”

“If you ask me, it was less faith in me and more that he didn’t want to juggle his duties as a knight captain and mercenary commander at the same time so he foisted the responsibility onto me.” Byleth replied curtly, causing Rhea to stiffen at his comment.

It was something that should’ve normally inspired a sense of pride in him, similar to when his father had made him vice-commander of their mercenary group. While it was heartening that none of the men and women in their company had raised any complaints when their leader had ceded command to Byleth, thinking about it now it was just another headache to deal with in addition to the duties he’d taken on as a teacher.

Luckily, their crew was self-sufficient to a degree so it wasn’t that he was too worried… the last time he’d checked up on the lot, they were busying themselves taking odd jobs around the town or drinking the nights away in the taverns. Byleth still felt a small bit of guilt though, leaving the company with little to do. When he’d approached his father with his concerns, Byleth had suggested integrating their company with the Knight of Seiros the older man was now in charge of. Jeralt had rejected the idea, citing that the knights and mercenaries wouldn’t mesh well together. The former group had low opinions on mercenaries and the latter group valued their independence and didn’t want to be beholden to the tenants knights had to follow. While Byleth understood the logic to a degree… it still felt like his father was being a bit irresponsible and shunting more work off onto him.

Byleth’s lips turned downward in a slight frown as he thought of it, causing a spike of panic to go through Rhea at how her words had seemingly annoyed him.

“W-Well, I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle. You’re very clearly experienced so I’m sure it was a decision made in confidence.”

“I’d be happier if it weren’t for the fact I also have to deal with my teaching duties.” Byleth revealed the main point of contention he had with his promotion in their company. “Teaching is a stressful job already, and suddenly I’m put in charge of the company on top of that. I find it hard to feel enthusiastic about that.”

Rhea sighed, despondent that the professor had another complaint to add to what seemed to a growing list of reasons he still wished to quit his teaching job. “Couldn’t you have told Jeralt this yourself? If you were so against it, why not refuse the appointment?”

Byleth’s eyebrow arched slightly at her in response, and after a moment Rhea flushed a little when she realized the ironic nature of her question. Refraining from calling the archbishop out on it, Byleth leaned back slightly in his chair as he answered her question.

“Because at the end of the day, I also know how stressful his job is, even if it’s one he’s apparently familiar with.” Byleth murmured. “Even if he hasn’t talked with me about it, I understand that father has been uneasy since returning here. Whenever something bothered him, he would focus all his attention on his duties. Splitting his attention between the knights and our company would just tire him out… and given that his duties take him outside the monastery more than mine do, being distracted or tired would put him at a greater risk. If taking command of the company means eliminating that risk, it’s something I’ll deal with. I wouldn’t be my father’s right hand if he couldn’t depend on me for this sort of thing.”

Rhea stared at the professor, finding herself once again caught off guard by the young man after hearing such an honest, touching response. Because he was usually appeared stoic and unemotional, an answer like this given without any change to his flat expression was a surprise. And while Rhea felt a small pang of guilt at the revelation that Jeralt felt uncomfortable within the monastery…

…The contrast between Byleth’s stoic visage and his response that showed such caring towards his parent made her think of her dear friend who had departed from this world two decades ago.

“…You’re a good son, professor.” Rhea smiled softly.

Byleth didn’t respond, only giving a slight shrug in response to her words.

Again, the pair lapsed into silence once more. Byleth seemed to focus on the tea and sweets before him, pouring another cup of Crescent Moon Tea for himself after drinking everything he already had. Rhea fiddled with her hands underneath the table, debating on whether or not she should broach the topic that had popped into her head after their talk.

_“Does he know about Sitri?”_ Rhea wondered.

She was well aware of the professor’s ignorance when it came to the church and those associated with it. Jeralt apparently hadn’t told his son anything about how he used to be captain of the knights or anything about his life before he became a mercenary. Jeralt claimed that Byleth’s mother had been lost long ago, and Byleth hadn’t disputed that claim.

But did he know who his mother was? Had Jeralt told him about the woman he had loved? Despite everything, Rhea couldn’t quite believe that Jeralt had told his son NOTHING about his past. More than that, wasn’t Byleth curious? Surely he had asked his father about his previous time here by now!

Still, it wasn’t an easy topic to bring up. She had to be careful. Besides, there was a chance that anything she discussed with Byleth would be shared with Jeralt. If her old friend heard that she’d brought up his deceased wife, something Rhea knew he was still angry at her for…

…But just knowing if Byleth was aware of Sitri would answer so many of her questions! It would more than just a clue, it would confirm her suspicions about who Byleth was and the potential he had!

_“If he’s really Sitri’s child, and if he possesses the Crest of Flames, then that means he might become the vessel I’ve been waiting for all this time…!”_

Rhea quickly brought her teacup up to her lips, hiding her excited smile as she took a drink to calm her nerves. Settling down, she decided that it wouldn’t be wise to bring up Sitri for now. At least, she wouldn’t mention her until she knew for sure how much or how little Jeralt had shared with his son.

With that in mind… perhaps she could try and confirm some facts for herself?

“Tell me, child… did Jeralt never mention his time here while you were growing up?” Rhea asked with a benevolent smile. “He never talked about his former life? His position here? The friends he made? Anything?”

“He didn’t tell me anything about this place.” Byleth replied.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth.”

“So you say, but it’s just… he spent so much of his life in this place. To hear that he never spoke of it once, even to his own child, is… I’m just surprised.” Rhea explained, choosing her words carefully as she watched Byleth for any telling reactions. “Did… did he mention me at all? Ever?”

They’d been quite close once upon a time. When he wasn’t spending time with Sitri or training with the knights, she and Jeralt would often get together and talk about all kinds of-

“I didn’t know who you were until I came here.” Byleth answered, disrupting her train of thought. “He never mentioned you.”

“I-I see…”

Despite herself, Rhea was actually a little hurt by that. Regardless of how distant he acted now, she’d done so much for Jeralt in the past that she would have thought he’d at least mentioned her once…

“I must say, that’s quite heartless of him. It’s disheartening that our friendship has deteriorated so much throughout the years that he never once spoke of me.” Rhea told the professor.

“Were you close?”

“We were. I don’t know if you remember, but when we talked last week I mentioned that Jeralt and I were friends while he was a knight. Even before he became captain, he was a close confidant of mine.” Rhea said, her smile genuine as she thought back to that time. “As archbishop, people are always so formal with me. While it’s expected given my position, the distance between me and my followers never allowed me very many opportunities to make friends. Jeralt was one of the few I had, and he never cared for the position I had. He treated me as he would any other. To him, I wasn’t the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. I was just Rhea. Not many make that distinction, and I considered him a valued friend because of it.”

Byleth briefly recalled his discussions with the three house leaders and how similar their words had been regarding how he treated them. “How did that come about anyway? It’s odd that the archbishop would be friends with a common knight. There had to have been something that led to you striking up a friendship with my father.”

Rhea beamed at him, glad that the professor was taking an interest in the conversation. “You’d be correct, child. We didn’t just stumble into each other in a hallway one day and start talking. No, it’s actually quite a story. Would you like to hear it?”

Byleth nodded. “I would.”

“Very well. Before I begin my tale, let me tell you a little about Jeralt as I once knew him.” Rhea smiled as she got settled. “I first met Jeralt when he was quite young. He was young enough that he hadn’t even been able to grow a full beard yet. Even at a young age, he was a brusque individual and didn’t let what anyone else thought of him influence how he treated others. I suppose even back then he was quite a charismatic individual, and had already begun to make a name for himself among the mercenaries he fought with.”

“Mercenaries? You met him before he was a knight?”

“Oh yes! Jeralt actually never enlisted into the Knights of Seiros himself. He only joined after I personally invited him. Reflecting on it now, it’s actually quite humorous. He became a knight first because I asked him to, and he became the knight-captain again now because I asked him.”

Even if they weren’t close, and even if he treated her coldly now, maybe there was a part of him who still thought well of her?

Shaking that thought away for now, Rhea continued her story.

“Now, as you might be aware, the Church of Seiros often employs and works alongside mercenary companies and other military forces not directly associated with the church. This is done establish better working relationships with the three nations and other independent groups in order to more efficiently protect the people.” Rhea explained. “Jeralt was part of a mercenary company that had been contracted to work with the Knights of Seiros at the time. I remember it being quite a turbulent time and I traveled quite a bit to other churches throughout Fódlan in order to better address certain issues and serve the people. It was during one of these trips when I was outside the monastery that the group of knights I was with was suddenly attacked. Their numbers were great and reinforcements weren’t coming fast enough. We fought hard, but most of the knights were overwhelmed, and the assailants managed to reach my location. It was during this time that Jeralt suddenly appeared by my side and took an attack that I hadn’t seen. He jumped in front of an assassin’s blade to save me.”

“Father saved you?”

Rhea nodded, feeling a little accomplished when she noticed Byleth’s tone actually changed to one that actually sounded a little surprised. “He did. It was a selfless act that saved my life, but he nearly lost his life. He was gravely wounded and on the verge of death, but I managed to save his life. I tended to his wounds as best I could and Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach and looked after him personally. After he’d nearly lost his life trying to preserve mine it was something I had to do. We grew close during that time, and even if he had treated me formally at once after spending so much time healing him that distance shrunk. Near the end of his treatment I remember commenting on how casual he had begun to act towards me. What was it he said… ah, yes…”

Rhea straightened up in her seat suddenly, placing her hands on her hips and made a face that Byleth assumed was a poor attempt at imitating his father.

“What can I say, Lady Rhea, after having bled all over you for the past week or so you’ve lost whatever dignity once had. It was an enlightening experience, and I just don’t think you’re that special anymore. I hope that doesn’t bother you too much.”

“…Well, it sounds like something he’d say.” Byleth admitted after a moment.

“Yes, even back then he showed quite a bit of cheek. It was the first time in a long time someone had treated me so bluntly. Instead of feeling offended, I was actually quite amused.” Rhea giggled. “I got my own back at him though. He had quite a look on his face when I invited him to join the Knights of Seiros. Sometimes I think he only accepted my offer because he thought I was joking and wanted to see if I’d take back the invitation. That, or he wanted to rub it in the faces of the other knights. Some of the knights back the didn’t have a high opinion when it came to mercenaries. Sadly, we still sometimes have problems with that today…”

“…And that’s how you became friends?”

“Yes, that’s how our friendship began.” Rhea nodded. “After his recovery and after joining the knights, we’d run into each other and wind up talking… which eventually led to me inviting him to little get togethers like the one you and I are having now so we could talk and enjoy each other’s company. He’d tell me about his missions, I’d complain to him about the difficulties I dealt with on the job, he would joke about his fellow knights, I’d give him advice about how he could talk to… people he had trouble approaching.”

Rhea caught herself before she slipped up and mentioned HER name to Byleth. Nothing about their discussion so far had given any indication that he knew about Sitri.

“My father found it difficult to get along with people?”

“Not at all! Jeralt was always a personable man despite his rough attitude. It was part of what made him an ideal leader.” Rhea assured him. “It was just after I had promoted him to captain of the Knights of Seiros. He had been a little unsure of himself, so I gave him a few assurances. Though I suppose hearing that there had been a time where Jeralt was something other than the perfect picture of confidence must be quite strange.”

“…Well, I don’t think he’d be used to the job immediately. It’s understandable that it would take some time to get accustomed to the new position and the responsibilities that come with it.”

“Very true.” Rhea smiled, relieved that Byleth hadn’t seen anything odd about her brief pause. “I believe it’s the same for anyone who takes on a new job, don’t you agree?”

Byleth resisted the urge to roll his eyes and the unsubtle comment. Rhea’s expression had gotten a little coy after saying that, and it wasn’t hard to get the hint that she was talking about his job as a professor.

“I never knew about this though. About my father’s time here or about how he met you.” Byleth muttered, giving the woman across from him a small nod. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course. It’s not a story I’ve often repeated, and very few know of it, but I’m happy I got a chance to tell you.” Rhea smiled. “After all, you are the child of the man who saved my life all those years ago. It’s one of the reasons I feel that I can trust you.”

Byleth frowned slightly at that. “With all due respect, Lady Rhea, but I think you’re a little too quick to trust me. Let me remind you that we barely know one another. Just because you were close to my father once doesn’t mean anything about you and I.”

“And why can’t it?”

The woman’s words surprised Byleth, causing the mercenary to glance up from his cup of tea to find him being fixed with a stern look from the archbishop.

Rhea herself was actually surprised by her own words. She had been thinking them, but hadn’t meant to say them. Byleth’s words had frustrated her, and hearing him speak so coldly… she didn’t want the professor to maintain the same level of distance with her that Jeralt did now. How would she find the answers she sought from him otherwise? She had to forge a connection with the professor. She had to!

“While Jeralt may not have told you anything about me or his time here, I’m sure he’s made his feelings about me quite apparent. I myself have admitted we’re not as close as we once were. I wish it weren’t so, but the way things are now it isn’t something I can change.” Rhea told the professor, clenching her fists in her lap in frustration. “I… I understand that you’re skeptical about growing close to me. Such a thing… I know it’s unbecoming of me as archbishop of the Church of Seiros to act the way I am now. I know that my being so quick to trust you must seem strange. Even still, I don’t want you to see me as just the archbishop. If possible, one day, I’d like it if you could see me as Rhea. Just Rhea. Just like Jeralt did once.”

Byleth only stared at her in response, and Rhea felt her frenzied nerves ebb away until apprehension replaced her earlier passion. Had she said too much? The last time she’d appealed to Jeralt’s son when he’d tried to quit his job hadn’t gotten a very favorable response. There was no reason her words this time would make a difference. If anything, given the way Byleth had responded to her so far, her words had probably only succeeded in pushing him away. But she couldn’t help it! With him being so close, and with who he might be, and with her own desires she couldn’t just-

“It’s not like I’m unwilling to grow close with you, Lady Rhea.”

Rhea startled a little at Byleth’s words. “Truly?”

“Yes.” Byleth nodded, looking as unaffected as ever but returned her gaze as he answered her. “Even if I think your trusting me despite not knowing me is odd, and putting aside my dissatisfaction with the job you want me to keep, I don’t have a reason to dislike you.”

That… was actually very relieving to hear!

“You’ve made it very clear that you’ve wanted to get to know me better since the beginning. I can’t fathom why, but I’m not against it. It’s why I invited you out here today, so I could try to find out why you’re so eager to trust me and to see if we can make a connection. Is it really only because I’m Jeralt’s son?”

“It is. At least, that’s one of the reasons.” Rhea nodded, speaking the white lie without a second thought. “After all, if we grow close, maybe you could help me make up with Jeralt?”

“I am curious about that. Before my father departed this place, did you two have some kind of fight?”

Rhea bit her lip, panicking a little at where their conversation ended up. There weren’t very many responses she could give… but then again, it didn’t seem like Jeralt had told him much of anything. Perhaps by being vague, she could deflect the issue somewhat?

“When Jeralt left the monastery all those years ago he had… experienced a great tragedy which inspired him to leave.” Rhea replied eventually, hoping her words wouldn’t give too much away. “I… wasn’t as supportive as a should have been during that time and I think he resented me for it. At least, that’s the reason why I think our bond has lessened during out time apart…”

“I see.”

Rhea fidgeted a little at the professor’s neutral response. It was hard to gauge what he thought about her answer when his expression was the same as ever.

“Ahaha… how laughable I must seem right now.” Rhea sighed, endeavoring to move past the topic. “I suppose it must be strange, the way I’m acting and my insistence on us becoming closer. It… even if you say you don’t mind getting to know one another, it must be uncomfortable for you.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Well… even if you’re just saying that, it does make me feel better.” Rhea smiled softly. “I wouldn’t mind it if you made another request like this in the future.”

“I wouldn’t make the same request again. There wouldn’t be much point to the deal if I only requested the same thing over and over again.” Byleth replied bluntly.

“Then it doesn’t have to be a request.” Rhea interjected quickly. “If it’s just sharing a cup of tea, you don’t need to make it a request. If we’re ever both free at the same time, it wouldn’t mind setting up another tea party.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Rhea nodded, relieved that this wouldn’t be the last time she’d be able to spend time with Byleth like this. Plus, this way maybe next time she could be the one to invite him and it wouldn’t be odd.

“Maybe for my next request I’ll have you teach a class. It’ll give me some time off. Though I doubt the archbishop of all of Fódlan would accept that particular request.” Byleth mused, earning a giggle from Rhea.

“Actually, I wouldn’t reject that request. It might be fun to be a professor again.”

“Again?” Byleth eyebrows rose slightly at that. “You used to be a professor?”

“Of course. I wasn’t always the archbishop. There have been several others before me.” Rhea smiled. “Teaching at the Officers Academy was part of my training. I also spent time as a cleric and was trained personally by my predecessor before she passed.”

“That’s surprising. I didn’t think you used to teach.” Byleth told her honestly.

“Oh, do I not seem the type? I actually quite enjoyed it.” Rhea giggled. “In fact, I actually might be able to offer you some advice if you want it. Maybe I can help you get a better idea about how to be a professor.”

“…That advice will have to wait.” Byleth replied, pointing one finger at the hourglass that had been set in the middle of the table.

“…Oh!”

Following Byleth’s finger, Rhea saw the last grains of sand had just finished falling to the bottom of the hourglass.

“I didn’t even notice…” Rhea murmured.

“Time to return to work.” Byleth announced.

“So it would seem.”

The two quickly finished off the last of their tea before they began cleaning up the table. Once they were done, Byleth had their trash gathered up in a small garbage bag while Rhea had her tea set tucked underneath one of her arms.

“Well then… until your next request?” Rhea smiled.

“Until I earn it.” Byleth replied.

“I’ve a feeling you will. Good luck with your duties, professor.”

“You as well.”

Giving a small nod Byleth headed toward the stone steps that would take him out of the gardens and back toward the main keep of the monastery.

“Ah, wait a moment please!”

Only stop at the sound of the archbishop’s voice.

“Did you need something else, Lady Rhea?” Byleth asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the woman.

“Ah, not exactly… I just…”

Byleth watched as the woman shook her head before giving him a soft smile.

“Professor, I… just wanted you to know that I enjoyed our time together.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Suffice it to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. Thank you for that.”

The mercenary stared at her for several moments before turning away from her.

“I enjoyed spending time with you as well.”

Even though he still had mixed feelings about the archbishop’s treatment of him, there was no denying that fact that he had found their time together somewhat enjoyable.

“I’m glad.” Rhea smiled, relieved by his words. “Then, maybe when we’re both free we can do this again sometime? Again, it doesn’t need to be a request. If you ever asked me, I’d be happy to-”

“I’m hosting a lecture tomorrow.” Byleth interrupted her. “I won’t be finished until later in the evening. If you’re free around that time I’d be fine with sharing another cup of tea with you.”

“Ah…” Rhea felt her heart swell at the invitation. “I’d be happy to join you tomorrow evening!”

“Only if you’re free.” Byleth replied plainly before he resumed his trek. “Enjoy the rest of your day, archbishop.”

Rhea watched him go, standing silently in place before letting out a sigh once she was sure she was alone.

“Well… that certainly went better than our talk last week.” Rhea affirmed with a smile.

No, today had been a complete success in her opinion. She certainly felt closer to the professor now than she had been before. Plus, that he had gone out of his way to invite her out again tomorrow… it made her even more excited for what the future might hold. After all, if he was willing to spend time with her despite his own admitted reservations… perhaps that meant he was being influenced by something within him?

Maybe, just maybe, her mother was reaching out from within the vessel?

“…Stop, don’t overthink things when you’re still not completely sure about it.” Rhea scolded herself.

She couldn’t help herself though. Even if she still didn’t know much about Byleth and hadn’t yet confirmed if Jeralt’s son was housing her mother’s soul… if her other suspicions wound up being true, then there could only be one explanation!

So she would spend all the time she could getting closer to Byleth. Little by little she would search for any aspects of the Goddess that might’ve been sleeping within him and slowly draw her out… then on the promised day…

Rhea put one hand to her chest in order to still her beating heart.

“Mother… will I finally be able to see you again?”

She prayed desperately that her wish would come true.

* * *

Having discarded the trash from his tea party with the archbishop, Byleth was currently headed back to his room. As he made his way through the halls of Garreg Mach, Byleth reflected on his discussion with the green haired woman.

_“Not a very enlightening discussion. Though it’s expected, given that it was the first time we spent any time together.”_ Byleth thought to himself.

Other than the fact that the archbishop had once been a professor, he hadn’t really learned a lot about her. Oddly, his meeting with Rhea had actually ended up giving him more information about his father than the woman whose motives he was trying to discern.

He’d known that his father and Rhea had been friends in the past. Rhea had told him this before and his father had confirmed it. What he didn’t know was how their friendship had come to be, and knowing that his father had saved the archbishop’s life before he’d even been a knight had actually been quite surprising.

He was aware of how his father had escaped Garreg Mach in the past. Some time after they’d first arrived at the monastery, Jeralt had told him the story about how he had torched part of the monastery to distract the knights while he fled Garreg Mach. What Byleth hadn’t known was the “why” and Rhea’s claim that his father had suffered some kind of tragedy…

If Rhea was telling the truth about Jeralt nearly giving his life to save her, it must have been quite the event that made him decide to desert from her service. Almost sacrificing himself for the archbishop’s sake was no small feat, and given the cautious attitude he currently treated Rhea with made Byleth wonder what exactly had occurred that led his father to distrusting the woman he’d once saved.

…That aside, the archbishop’s fixation on him was still unnerving. While she still claimed it was because she felt a connection to him through Jeralt, Byleth still wasn’t ready to believe that. While her desire to get to know him better seemed genuine, it still felt like it came out of nowhere. There had to be a deeper reason for her to want to connect with him specifically instead of just confronting his father and trying to make up with him regardless of whatever bad blood was between them.

“…I’ll need to have a talk with father once he returns from his mission.” Byleth muttered to himself.

He needed to confirm some of the things Rhea said with his father before he made his next request. There were many ways to use the archbishop’s desire to get closer with him in order to trap her into revealing her plans for him… but he had to know more about her first. His father clearly knew a lot about the woman and Byleth had been willing to leave the man’s past alone… but after today, he’d have to insist on getting a few answers from his father about his time at Garreg Mach all those years ago.

Still, the way Rhea treated him… Byleth couldn’t help but get stuck on that issue. Why was she so attached to him of all-

“There you are.”

Byleth’s thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly addressed. Taking a quick look at his surroundings, Byleth found that he had made it all the way to the dorms… and two people were standing in front of his room.

“Felix.” Byleth crossed his arms when he recognized the student who was glaring at him. Turning away from the Blue Lion, the mercenary nodded toward the person who stood next to him. “Professor Hanneman.”

“Good afternoon, professor Eisner.” Hanneman returned his fellow professor’s greeting with a smile.

“Is there something you two needed from me?” Byleth asked, though looking at Felix he could hazard a guess as to what this was about.

The student was in a better state than Byleth had left him in that morning, but whatever healer he’d gotten to tend to his wounds wasn’t able to fix up everything. A few bandages covered up cuts on his face and fingers and even if the swelling had gone down there was still a slight discoloration around his eye.

All in all, it looked like the young man had fallen down a couple stairs instead of getting beaten black and blue inside the arena.

“Well, it’s not me who needs anything.” Hanneman said. “Rather, Felix would like something from you.”

Byleth sighed. So this was how it was? Had he hurt the boy’s noble pride by beating him so decisively? The mercenary had little sympathy for his plight. After all, hadn’t he warned him about the risks? Felix was the one who had demanded that he hold nothing back during their spar. He didn’t think the boy would’ve gone running off to his teacher afterward. If they were going to try and demand that he apologize for his actions, they were going to be disappointed.

“After our spar this morning, it’s clear what actions I must take.” Felix announced as he squared himself.

“And that is?” Byleth asked.

“Professor Eisner, let me transfer to your class.”

Byleth stared.

“…What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's this? A student from another house is asking to join Byleth's class already? Is this Byleth on a New Game+ file? Or maybe he just got really lucky with stats in the beginning maps. 
> 
> Yes, other students will be recruited. That said, this isn't going to be a "Byleth recruits everyone" run. A handful of students will transfer to the Black Eagles while a handful will stay within their own houses. Have fun guessing who will join Byleth's class and who won't. 
> 
> This chapter was not supposed to be as long as it ended up being... and it could've been longer. I actually spent quite a bit of time rewriting and cutting down bits of this chapter. It's harder than I thought writing a main character who is canonically emotionless prior to character development, even if I am making my Byleth a little more expressive and emotional than he initially is in the game. Since it's early, I gotta make sure he doesn't react to obviously to anything and that he only gives minor reactions even to stuff that surprises him. It's a bit of a challenge to constantly check myself. 
> 
> Like there was a whole bit in the beginning where Byleth talks with his class about the mission and what they went through, taking Dorothea and Linhardt aside since they seem to be the most shaken up about killing... but I got rid of that because Byleth doesn't care enough about his students to have that discussion. I even wrote a few paragraphs showing his tea party with Edelgard and some of the Black Eagles... but again, it just didn't FIT so early in the story. Byleth isn't attached to his students yet. Hell, he still wants to quit his job! I do want to get the students more involved at some point even if this story is going to focus primarily on Byleth and Rhea (Sothis too) since the kids are key to Byleth's character development. But that'll come later. 
> 
> The easiest parts to write were definitely the bit with Felix and the tea time with Rhea. It was okay for Byleth to act like kind of a dick to Felix since he had no attachment to the guy (not in his class, not his problem) and Rhea was just expanding on her C-Support while hinting at what discussions she and Byleth might have in future chapter. 
> 
> I had originally wrote Sothis as making commentary throughout Byleth and Rhea's teatime... but it wound up a bit forced and didn't really do much for the chapter so I took it out. Besides, she already had her one-on-one with Byleth in the beginning so she didn't need to intrude on the Byleth/Rhea portions. Sothis will get more involved once her influence grows.
> 
> Yeah. Bits and pieces that could've made it in, but I decided to cut. The chapter ended up turning out a lot better this way. Trust me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope those reading enjoyed the chapter. Do not expect future chapter to be this long. They won't. This was an outlier to help get things started and to kinda make up for the two months I left the story hanging. I'd be surprised if the next chapter is even half as long as this one. 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts and I'll respond to them when I can. What do you think will happen next? What exactly do you think Byleth's second request will be? It could be anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
